Finding True Love
by withedwardsince1901
Summary: When Bella wakes in a cave she doesnt know whats happened to her. She meets up with James ends up pregnant unwillingly ofcourse and Bella has no where to turn how do you explain a vampire pregnancy to your father she must leave to survive AU B&E R&EM A
1. Chapter 1

***~*Chapter 1*~***

It's dark and smells like blood, I think I'm going to be sick. How did I get here? I was at school and then nothing it was blank like I had been knocked out or something I tried thinking harder and got flashes of blond hair and red eyes. Red eyes that's weird maybe they're contacts.

God I feel like I've been crushed by a freight train. My bones hurt and Oh My Gosh I'm naked. I'm so scared what am I supposed to do?

I don't know how long I've been here hours, days, weeks I'm clueless I rub my eyes and realize I'm crying.

I see a little light streaming through a crack it feels like I'm in a cave it's cold and damp I'm just so tired. NO I can't sleep I have to get out of here, wherever here is. I stand up from where I was and feel all the blood rush out of my head I grab onto the wall for some support until the black spots in my eyes leave and I can see clearly again. . . Well as clearly as I can considering I'm in a cave with only a little peep hole.

I start to feel around the room for anything to stand on, I have to get up, I have to see where I am I feel a stool or chair of some sort but I can't tell, it's times like these I wish I had a freaking super power maybe a light wand on my pointer finger I'd be happy with that right now.. I got eye level with this hole it looks to me like a dirt cave so I start digging at the hold god I hate dirt in my nails but I couldn't think of that right now I had to get home. Home oh gosh if I'm here where's Charlie? Is he okay? I start to scrap faster I'm getting panicked with my movements I can tell my head is starting to feel swishy from lack of oxygen.

I need to calm down and get myself out of this situation I had gotten the hole big enough that I could fit through. . . I think

I jumped as high and got on my tip-toes on this like chair/stool what ever it's called. I jumped like I was diving as soon as my arms were out of the hole I braced them out hanging there I braced my arms I was wiggling around trying to find purchase on anything to help me get out of this hole.

I finally found the break I needed a vine, but to grab the vine I had to let go do I take the risk? I had to. With something resembling courage I let go I took the leap. . . And I had made it, me Bella Swan known and the clumsy girl of Forks the one who couldn't walk on a flat surface with out falling. I was able to use what arm strength I had and pulled myself out by using the vine. The strength I had in my arms coupled with the adrenaline running through my body I felt like wonder woman. I sat outside the cave that I had just freed myself from and felt like crying or celebrating my emotions were everywhere I was starting to shiver being in my birthday suit and all so I took of running. I don't know where I'm going but I know it's away from that cave. There are people out here. . . Right?

I felt like I had been running for hours or perhaps only minutes I don't know my legs were burning my palms were bleeding as were my knees and there was blood on my thighs and it was achy 'there'

( ( (JAMES) ) ) the name popped into my head who the hell is James?

How did that name get into my head. I was suddenly hyperaware of my surroundings I felt like I as being watched I picked up my pace which was a mistake on my part my foot caught on a vine and my ankle twisted causing me to yelp in pain

My body tensed when I heard a twig snap. I shot my head up and was shocked to see a pair of red eyes staring back at me his face turned up into a cruel smile.

"Boo"


	2. Chapter 2

"Boo" he said laughing at his own humor

"Wh. What do you want?" I said cursing myself for sounding incompetent and weak

"Oh my sweet little human. I already got what I wanted once" he paused his yes skimming my naked form I felt sick to my stomach but held back the urge to heave

"But you don't remember that do you. It was all to easy to get you to follow me"

"Why. . Why would you do that to me?" he just inhaled deeply his eyes darkening in the process

"You just smelled so innocent, so delicious I had to have you" he explained this to me like I was supposed to say okay since you said it like that I guess I have to be okay with the fact that he stole the one gift I had to give to the one I was to marry

"You're disgusting" I spat at him his eyes flared in anger and within a blink of an eye he was hovering over me pinning me to the dirty ground

"Get off of me you disgusting pig" I said my voice angry as hell what made him think that I ever wanted him I growled at him trying to sound threatening but he just laughed at me.

"So feisty my little human that's what I like about you" he said amusement clear in his voice

"I think I'm going to enjoy this now that you're awake you should be more responsive to me maybe you will enjoy it some too" he sneered at me

"I will never enjoy this you pencil-dick mother fucker" I yelled at his face

"Oh my my my so so strong yet so so weak" his hand went to my thigh and he pushed down I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. I screamed out in pain only to have him grind his erection against my broken femur I screamed louder

"I always knew you'd be a screamer"

"Please Please don't do this to me" I sobbed out between my gasping breaths I was in so much pain I just wanted to be put out of my misery

"Enjoy" was all he said to me as he thrust into me with no warning.

I screamed with the first pounding feeling like I was being torn from the inside out, I could feel the blood trickling down my thigh I sobbed asking him to stop repeatedly only to have him grunt or chuckle menacingly.

With everyone one of his thrusts my broken leg was jostled painfully excruciatingly so.

I screamed every time he rammed into me each one more forceful then the last my voice was starting to turn raspy giving out on me. I couldn't do this anymore I couldn't take this he was grunting and starting to speed up his pace god please let this end. He thrust two more bone-shattering times before he collapsed on me

I hoped he was done God I prayed he would just leave. Leave and be done with me I was useless now what else could he want he lifted his head up

"Did you enjoy that like I did my little human?" he cooed I didn't answer him I just silently laid there and cried to myself

"Answer me tell me you enjoyed it" he roared at me getting angrier by the minute

All of a sudden he stopped everything including his breathing. I looked around as much as I could since he was still on me I could see the fear in his eyes

7 Huge wolves came into the clearing where James had me pinned. A russet brown wolf snarled at James his eyes cold and angry

The russet wolf then looked at me and his eyes turned soft and pained

All of a sudden James was gone leaving me naked and afraid of what was going to happen next. Would the wolves harm me to since James raped me. All of the wolves disappeared going after James except for the russet colored one he just continued to stare at me with pained eyes I tried moving a little covering myself up with anything I could I was naked and bloody and in pain my hips felt shattered and my va-jay-jay felt like it was going to jump out and leave my body just bleeding painful and I felt like curling myself into a ball and never leaving my head never talking I just felt empty useless how could this have happened to me

The wolf turned and disappeared behind one of the trees coming back in only a pair of short I couldn't believe my eyes the guy who had been my friend since we were kids stood there we made mud pies together and he gave me my red truck fixed it up himself. I think I was in shock I gasped and said the only thing that came to my mind in that moment

"Jacob?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob" I gasped out. I was surely seeing things first some red eyed guy that was way to strong and fast and now people turning into wolves

"Bells it's okay we're here to protect you from that bloodsucker" he spat the last part out like it hurt him to say it. Bloodsucker that's weird blood sucker and vampire vampires suck blood a vampire raped me oh my god what did I do to deserve this.

I was starting to breath erratically this can't be happening I mean mythical creatures. . Really I'm loosing my mind this is all a crazy dream I'm in a coma or something

"Bells I need you to breath in and out slowly your hyperventilating and you're going to pass out" Jacob said all smart like he sounded really worried. I didn't respond to him I couldn't. I was too busy concentrating on my gasping breaths I was starting to feel light headed my eyes were going black, maybe if I pass out I'll wake up and this will all just be a horrible nightmare. What will everyone think? What will Charlie think? And the thought of Charlie sent me over the edge of blackness the last thing I heard was Jacob screaming my name in a panicked voice

"When will she get up?" a voice cut through my foggy mind I didn't recognize this voice and that scared me what if his friends came back for me.

"I don't know I think we should take her to the hospital her leg looks shattered" another voice said

"Well we have to do something she doesn't heal like we do"

"Has anyone called Charlie?"

"What do we tell him?"

"Jacob you brought her here to Billy's why don't you take her to the hospital the rest of the pack is going to talk to the Cullen's about what happened you know the truce and all"

"Yeah I know Sam" Jacob said

When I heard Jacob's voice memories started flashing before my eyes of a russet wolf and vampires and James I was terrified

"Look her eyes are fluttering that means she should be waking up soon right?" a voice said

My eyes fluttered open and I whimpered in pain my leg moving around a little I opened my eyes wider and noticed 7 guys were standing around the bed I was laying in I was starting to feel panicked when Jacob spoke up

"Bells uh we need to take you to the hospital okay?"

"Wh-What are we going to tell them?" I croaked out barely about a whisper my throat feeling so raw

"Bells we'll figure something out okay we just need to get your leg looked at" I nodded my confirmation Jacob walked over to me I cringed into myself from the contact

"I won't hurt you Bells" I nodded again still curling into myself when he picked me up. I cried out as my leg moved and Jacob apologized over and over again I didn't acknowledge it I couldn't. I felt empty I deserved the pain I was going through now I was useless not worthy of compassion.

After 20 minutes of an agonizing car ride we pulled into a hospital parking lot right up near the emergency doors Jacob just parked there not caring what would happened to his rabbit.

I was in Jacob's clothes and felt dwarfed but at least I wasn't naked anymore. We got into the hospital with Jacob still carrying me he told the nurse that I was in a motorcycle accident and that he thought my leg was broken. She immediately jumped up and paged a Dr. Carlisle Cullen to come immediately, just as she finished the call a blonde haired golden eyed doctor emerged from the doors 2 nurses following after him with a gurney.

Jacob immediately tensed and Dr. Cullen's eyes were flashing with wariness. I knew they wouldn't start something here there were too many witnesses. My leg sent pain shooting up it and through my side I cried out in agony my leg was killing me couldn't they do there little rendezvous some other time with the sound of my pain it snapped them out of there stare down. Jacob gently placed me on the gurney that had been waiting for me I started crying I just wanted this to be over all of it my life, my pain, everything.

"Isabella would you like to tell me how this happened?" Dr. Cullen asked but I couldn't answer him it was like my voice box had been ripped out of my throat

"She was in a motorcycle accident" Jacob piped in and for that I was thankful

"Hmm okay I think she might be in shock we'll need to get x-rays and she will have to be given a sedative so we can set and cast her leg" Dr. Cullen said his doctor voice to Jacob but since I wasn't talking Jacob nodded to him letting him know he'd heard him

With that I was wheeled out of the room to the x-ray room where apparently people especially nurses didn't know what it was like to have a broken leg because they jostled it around like it was nothing not caring if I cried out. I was wheeled back to a different room after my x-ray it had medical supplies and needles and I didn't like it all all

Dr. Cullen knocked on the door and came in

"Okay Isabella we're going to give you a sedative and then set your leg when you wake you will have your cast on also is there any particular color you would like?"

"Bella it's just Bella" I whispered he smiled but I could see the shock in his eyes and the curiousness wondering about my voice

"Okay Bella is there any color that you would prefer?" he repeated his previous question

"Black" was all I said all I wanted to say my throat felt like someone stuck there hand down my throat and rubbed it raw with sandpaper I could hardly swallow let alone talk

I had gotten an I.V. earlier so Dr. Cullen walked up to me with the sedative in his hands he stuck the needle in the tube and injected the medicine I felt the effects almost immediately. My head feeling he fuzzy effects and with the fuzziness of my mind the memories started pouring into my mind all of the memories I was trying to ignore

"James. NO James I don't want this Stay AWAY" I screamed out it was like flashes pictures running across my lids and I could get a way from them I was stuck sleeping and couldn't wake up from this nightmare called my life

"Please don't do this to me" I cried out only to have James laugh at me again and again he was on top of me pinning me again having his way with me

"NO" I screamed again but still James kept raping me thinking this was exciting to him calling me his little human

My mind started working through the haze of sedative I tried to move but couldn't my limbs felt like a million pounds

"Bella if you can hear me open your eyes please" my eyes fluttered at the voice I opened my eyes only to be met with golden one inches from my face I flinched from the close contact he looked worried and asked the last question I ever expected to hear from him

"Who's James?"


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Who's James?" Dr. Cullen asked me. What was I supposed to tell him. I started panicking would he think that I deserved what happened to me.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to play it off as nothing my voice still raspy and my throat still sore.**_

"_**Bella you're not a very good liar" Dr. Cullen smirked at me**_

"_**I cant okay I just cant" I said my voice pleading with him to just drop this whole situation.**_

"_**Okay Bella but you're going to have to talk to someone a motorcycle crash wouldn't cause handprints on your hips or handprints directly above the break in you leg" he stated like he knew everything.**_

"_**I know you now know about vampire's Bella and I know a vampire did this do you humans don't have the strength to snap your leg the way it was snapped" he said continuing on "When you need to talk I'll be here I'll also tell Charlie about the Motorcycle Accident**_** okay?" by now I had been silently crying would I be able to talk about all the horrible things James had done to me. I didn't want to re-live everything. I would just put this all behind me like it never happened make myself forget I could do that right?**

"**Bella" Dr. Cullen said breaking me out of my memories**

"**Yes Dr. Cullen" I whispered out not wanting to strain or raise my voice anymore than I already had in the last 24 hours**

"**You can call me Carlisle" I smiled at him**

"**Would you like a wheel chair or crutches I would suggest wheel chair crutches will be harder and more painful"**

"**Can I have both?"**

"**I'll check into that, I'm writing you a prescription for pain medication ah its going to be Vicodin this is a narcotic Bella so only take what is directed no more" Carlisle said scribbling something on his prescription pad**

"**Okay um can I go home now?" I asked biting my bottom lip nervously I didn't want to have to stay here all night I just wanted to go home and sleep in my bed in my house and try and forget everything that's happened to me even if I had to deal with Charlie's rage**

"**Yes Bella let me get Jacob, Charlie has been informed of what has happened and he got here about 20 minutes ago, I'll go call him in also"**

**Carlisle left the room to go get Jacob and Charlie I didn't know what I was going to do could I be strong enough to hide my emotions from Charlie I didn't know if I could everything was simmering to the top I wanted to cry**

"**Bella, BELLA" Charlie said entering the room looking frantic**

"**I'm so sorry Dad I never meant for this to happen" I pleaded with him**

"**I think you learned your lesson Bella I'm just glad your okay and to make sure you have learned your lesson your grounded for a month I was so worried where were you yesterday you never came home I couldn't get a hold of you on your phone" Charlie started rambling and I realized then how much he loved me we were never ones to share our feelings but seeing him like this proved how much he does love me**

"**I'm sorry it'll never happen again I promise" I pleaded with him I started crying Charlie rushed over to me and took me into his arms I didn't even flinch I didn't have to I knew Charlie wouldn't hurt me**

"**It's okay baby girl everything's going to be okay" Charlie said and even though he was talking about my broken leg and the made up motorcycle accident I felt like I could apply it to all of the other things going on in my life I felt for the first time that I might have a little hope**

"**Where's Jacob?" I asked Charlie Carlisle said that he was calling him back to**

"**I sent him home told him to take that motorcycle to the junkyard" Charlie said grinning at me which made me feel better**

"**Okay Bella lets get you out of here" Carlisle said walking in on Charlie and I moment**

"**Uh yea I'm ready" I said still whispering it Charlie had given me a curious glance but I had quickly told him I had had a sore throat**

"**Okay Bella hospital policy is that you use a wheel chair and are to be escorted to your car I have pulled a couple strings and have gotten you a wheel chair to take home but also a pair of crutches" he said smiling at me**

"**Thank you" I said sincerely **

**1 hour later we arrived home me dragging my self up stairs very painfully so Charlie said that he would fill my pain medication tomorrow he would leave early and then drop by the house again to give it to me considering it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school till Monday I could relax for now**

**I don't know what school holds for me now but I just have to hope that I can get through everything unscathed I would have to deal with everything I can't always run away from everything I have to talk about James and what happened but not today or tomorrow for that matter I would take each day as they come.**

* * *

**This isn't a good place to end I just had to sorry the chapters are short I will try and make them longer enjoy and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was now Monday and since I had a full leg cast on I had to get up extra early hop over to my dresser, get my special bag, and hobble over to the shower and take my 30 minute, sit in a chair shower. After my shower I had Angela pick me up since I couldn't drive, she had agreed to pick me up for the 5 months that I had to be in this cast.**

"**Thanks again Angela I don't know what I would do without you" I said for the umpteenth time since she picked me up**

"**Bella seriously if you say thank you one more time I'm going to kick you out and watch you do your funny hobble it's what friends are for" Angela said laughing making her threat totally funny**

"**Fine I'll stop but I'm still grateful for you and when the day comes I'll pay you back" I rasped out my voice box still feeling the effects of Saturday Angela didn't suspect anything though she hadn't seen my body and nobody would since I didn't have to participate in gym. I shuddered at the thought of any body knowing what happened to me on Saturday. Saturday night was the worst I stayed up as late as possible not wanting to remember or dream my leg was throbbing and I passed out a little after 2 am. I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat Charlie had already left to get my medication so he didn't have to hear that. Sunday went better as I had the Vicodin to assist me in sleeping and not dreaming.**

"**Bella hey where did you go it was like you were in another world" Angela said breaking me out of my horrible memories.**

"**I'm fine lets rock this" I said giggling to myself**

"**You're crazy Bella, hey the new kids are here the Cullen's" she said off hand but saying the Cullen's brought back vampires and vampires brought back James I almost whimpered out loud at the thought of him but realized quickly that Angela and I were still in the car. **

"**Let's get going or we're going to be late" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder hearing the meds shaking in my backpack. I hadn't taken my medication today I was waiting for lunch **

"**Hey Ang I'll see you at lunch right?"**

"**Yeah have fun Bella" she said walking away**

"**Sure sure" I said after her**

**I had my right leg out in front of me being very careful not to slip and fall I didn't want to break my arm but knowing me but that would be just my luck. I kept crutching myself along when none other than Mike Newton stopped me.**

"**So broken leg huh?" he said**

"**No I thought the cast looked good so I voluntarily asked for it" I said in a serious tone he looked so dumbfounded I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I couldn't hold my laughter in much longer and was about to let it go but he took a step closer to me trying to look sexy but he only ended up looking constipated I was fine with everything I was just going to brush him off but then he touched my arm and I panicked flashes of James touching me rubbing my arms holding them down . I felt my whole body clench in fear and disgust **

"**D . . Don't touch me" I whimpered out lost in the clutches of horrible memories**

"**Now don't be like that Bella I know you like teasing me"**

"**S. .Stop I s…said n..no" I said tears now running in a fine line down my face. Why didn't anybody listen to me when I said no. weren't you taught as children that no meant no why wasn't it working now?**

**I fell backwards and Mike took a step forward like he was going to help me but I knew otherwise all men wanted one thing. Nobody was in the halls right now they had all gone to class not wanting to be late I started sobbing who was going to help me somebody anybody**

"**She said stop touching her" a menacing bell like voice rang through my ears. I turned my tear stained face up to see a short, pixie looking, black spiky haired girl.**

"**K. . Kay" Mike stuttered out and scurried down the hall and to his class**

"**Hi I'm Alice you must be Bella" she said helping me up like it was nothing I knew she was a vampire but why was she helping me**

"**Yes I'm Bella you're a vampire why are you helping me?" I said baffled at her kindness**

"**I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends"**

"**Uh okay well now that I'm late for class I'll see you later Alice" her smile got impossible larger flashing me her pearly whites, I just smiled back and headed for my first class Alice just stood there waiting until I had turned the corner.**

**After the incident with Mike I was glad I only had 2 classes with him Biology and Gym and none of those I had to sit next to him**

**The first half of the day went by relatively fast and I realized I was very hungry and my leg was starting to throb very painfully. I ate my lunch and had small talk with Angela but other wise she was too into Ben to really pay me any heed. I took my medication waiting a couple of minutes until I felt the numbing effect of pain relief overtake my body.**

**I left the cafeteria dumping my tray and heading towards my biology class I just hoped the second half of this day goes as well as I hope it does!!!**

* * *

**Sorry this was cut off right here I had to or I felt like I was battling my way through words! Hope you like R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I made my way to Biology and surprisingly I was one of the first ones there, after about five minutes everybody started arriving chatting about how fun they had during the weekend. A boy I now know as Edward Cullen thanks to gossip pulled the seat out next to me but the moment he looked at me he growled and inhaled deeply through his nose. Yes Edward Cullen freaking growled at me. I wanted to smack the scowl right off of his face. The only thing that stopped me was I didn't want to hurt myself.**

**I was feeling rather brave today the Vicodin numbing what should have been my common sense. I looked back at him matching his glare. Vampire or not I wanted to know what his problem was**

"**What is your problem?" my voice seemed to snap him out of whatever internal debate he was having.**

"**Have to go. . . Singer" he said through clenched teeth, but before I could reply he was already out the door. What the hell was that? Singer what's that because I know for a fact that I can't sing. . at all. I sat alone for the rest of Biology wondering what I had done wrong or what the heck was wrong with him.**

**Monday was over before I knew what was happening Alice was standing in front of me looking expectant so I said the first thing that popped into my head.**

"**What the hell is wrong with your brother?" Alice didn't even seem shocked**

"**You're his singer" she said**

"**No I'm not Alice I don't sing so what is this crap about being his singer?" Alice's tinkling laughter kept me from going on. I was starting to get pissed off I didn't have to put of with this any of it**

"**Singer means your blood calls to him. Smells more appealing than any blood he's ever come across. He had to leave Biology or else he would have killed you, he was trying to gain control over his baser side and when you asked him what his problem was it snapped him back to reality giving him the strength to leave" she said**

"**You probably won't see him for a week or so until he prepares himself to be around you again" she said in hushed tones because people were still filing out of class and too there cars**

"**Okay um yeah Angela's waiting for me I have to go" I said hobbling myself around her and to my friends car.**

**My week went much of the same way just with-out Edward to glare at me. I was becoming a pro with maneuvering around in my crutches I was going to have a body builder leg with the muscles I have been using.**

**I went to lunch like I did everyday, but something didn't feel right I chanced a glance over at the Cullen table and locked eyes with the Greek god that had been plaguing me since my Biology class my stomach did a little flip flop Edward was looking at me funny like he couldn't understand what was going on.**

**I felt full from my food but didn't I don't know how to explain how I felt. My stomach rolled and I passed a panicked glance towards Edward he looked worried but didn't make a move his lips moved really fast and I seen Alice heading towards me. I couldn't wait any longer I had to get out of here I hopped up as fast as I could and practically ran to the bathroom thank goodness I didn't have to go that far. I made it to the bathroom in time to lose all my lunch. I kept heaving over the toilet for what felt like hours bile taking the place of my lunch I couldn't stop I had to get to the doctors maybe I had food poisoning**

"**Bella are you okay?" Alice asked looking panicked**

"**I need Carlisle" I said whimpering when I felt my stomach roll again. Alice helped me up I put my arm around her shoulder and limped through the halls Alice was practically carrying me down the hallway surprisingly nobody was in the hall because if they were I would be a sight for gossip in the months coming.**

**Alice got me to the hospital and fast, for that I was thankful Alice had called ahead so when we arrived Carlisle was waiting**

**I took myself into the hospital and greeted him**

"**What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle asked me sounding worried**

"**I don't think anything's wrong I haven't felt like myself though" I said not knowing how else to explain it.**

"**I don't think anything is wrong either but we'll run some tests just to be sure" he said looking up at me from his paper probably ordering all the tests for me.**

"**Just follow me Bella we'll do this in my office keep it on the down low Alice you can go back and play damage control with your brothers and sister"**

"**Okay bye Bella" Alice said cheerily turning around and disappearing behind the doors before I had a chance to respond**

"**I know by your charts that you don't like having your blood drawn but I'm going to need a blood test to get the tests I've ordered done okay?"**

"**Okay" I said I could already feel my stomach rolling from the thought of blood.**

"**Alright lets go to my office and we'll get this done" followed Carlisle to his office as he stopped along the way picking up the proper supplies.**

**20 minutes later and me dry heaving over Carlisle's trash can and my blood had been taken Carlisle told me to wait in his office and he would be back with the results. I laid on the floor feeling really tired from the whole ordeal today I was just starting to drift off when the door opened and Carlisle came in holding the packet he didn't look happy and his face was nervous. I was starting to get worried about what's wrong with me am I dying?**

"**Bella I need you to calm down I'm going to read your results but I want you to be calm okay don't panic"**

"**Just tell me Carlisle" I said **

"**You're Pregnant" and I passed out blackness nothing to be heard nothing to be said and all I could think about the whole time was **

**Why Me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Me? Was all that I could think I started waking up very slowly my limbs feeling heavy my mind foggy. I opened my eyes to be met by Carlisle's golden ones.**

"**Bella I need you to tell me what happened" Carlisle said his voice switching from his doctor voice to his fatherly voice.**

"**I don't know if I can" I said feeling so vulnerable**

"**Try and start from the beginning" he said trying to coax me into speaking**

"**I'm afraid" my voice small I felt like a child I just wanted to be comforted**

"**There's nothing to be afraid of Bella"**

"**I'm afraid that you will think it's my fault or that I deserved it" I was feeling tiny, like I was worth nothing I had already been used. The look on Carlisle's face told me that he would never do such a thing**

"**Bella none of this is your fault, I would never blame you"**

**After the words were out of his mouth I knew I could trust him my mind and mouth were like flood gates I couldn't stop telling him everything, I felt like I was purging myself clean it felt so good to tell someone what had happened. Carlisle sat in his office chair the sympathy written all over his face but underneath the sympathy were the brewing emotions of rage boiling close to the edge. Does he know someone with a similar experience to mine.**

"**Bella I'm so sorry you didn't deserve any of this. Until today I didn't know vampires could reproduce, but apparently that's only with a human. If you want I'll set you up with an abortion clinic in Port Angeles" Before my brain had time to catch up my mouth was already working and when I said it I knew I truly meant it**

"**Wait Carlisle, I don't want an abortion this baby didn't choose this and doesn't deserve punishment for someone else's crime" I said kind of angry that he would even suggest this to me**

"**Bella I know nothing about this pregnancy this could kill you for all we know" he said looking at me like I was crazy for even considering this pregnancy**

"**I'm willing to take the risk Carlisle but I know I'm going to need your help I can't do this with-out your help" I said a pleading edge to my tone I didn't want to do this by myself.**

**After I had told Carlisle everything about what happened with James he urged me to get into therapy. I told him I would go to therapy but only if he was the therapist he agreed and for that I was glad I couldn't go into a normal therapist and be like hey I was raped by a vampire they would surely throw me into the loony bin. I would come in once a week and there I would have a therapy session and he would check the development of my baby. Wow my baby I never thought I would be saying that so soon.**

**I hugged Carlisle before I left and he was the only person who knew everything and I would really like to keep it that way.**

**Alice had come back to drop me off at home and I couldn't wait to eat something I am starving. Alice dropped me off and I said thank you she looked hurt for some reason and I couldn't understand why. I was going to wait to tell everybody that I was pregnant until I absolutely had to I had 9 months right? I hobbled over to the refrigerator got out a steak and ate it as soon as it was done I scarffed it down as fast as I could I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.**

**Charlie arrived home a couple of hours later and decided to order pizza, I told him I had already ate and made my way to the stairs I looked up them and you know when something looks way longer than it really is well this is how my stairs looked at the moment but I could do this. I mentally kicked myself into gear and made my way up the stairs after sitting at the top for five minutes I made my way to my bed and flopped down on it I was out completely no dreams no staying up I was done for!!**

***~***

**I woke up the next morning feeling like I had taken drugs I felt groggy but apparently I remembered that I had to set my alarm. As soon as I sat up from sleeping on my stomach it rolled and a wave of nausea passed over me I bolted as fast as my gimpy ass could to the toilet and threw up everything from last night. That's weird are you not supposed to digest your food over night? Well I would talk to Carlisle about that the next time I go to see him on Friday. My Saturday and Sunday went the same I would eat anything I could get my hands on and the next morning everything came up undigested I am going to have to talk to Carlisle sooner than I thought.**

**Monday morning I hopped into my bathroom only to notice in the full length mirror that I look well over 5 months pregnant I have read that since this is my first pregnancy that you won't show as fast but 5 months and there was a little bump there as if to confirm my thought something nudged me from the inside.**

**Charlie had already left for work so I was all alone I got my cell phone out and dialed the only number I knew**

"**Hello this is Carlisle speaking"**

"**Carlisle it's Bella" I said panicked**

"**Bella what's wrong?" he asked his voice panicked just like mine**

"**Oh I don't know only the fact that I look 5 months pregnant" I said in a sarcastic tone**

"**Bella don't be sarcastic with me I told you I had no idea what's going to happen I need you to come in today A.S.A.P I need to examine you if in a week you look 5 months pregnant I don't know what's going to happen next week" he said trying to convey calmness but I could hear the different worried tones in his answer**

"**Carlisle what are we going to do?" I said trying not to break down**

"**Just come in Bella we'll talk then"**

**I said my goodbye and got ready to go to the hospital Carlisle said that Alice would be here to take me she was really nice I would have to tell her sooner rather than later. I don't know what lies ahead but I hope everything is okay!**

* * *

**Sorry I'm cutting it off here next update will be Monday or Tuesday hope you like the story I'm trying to get you guys your updates!!! enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**On the way to the hospital my stomach was doing somersaults, the baby moving like crazy. I think I'm going to give birth to a gymnast. I smiled at that thought when we got the hospital and I got my crutches out of the back seat which surprised me that they even fit in this tiny car. I turned to Alice before I went into the hospital, my sweater practically going down to my knees **

"**I don't know if I'm ready for someone else to know Alice, but when you come to pick me up I'll try okay?" **

**I said fighting my way through the whole sentence, Alice just grinned at me her face covered in understanding**

"**Okay Bella, get in there Carlisle's waiting for you"**

"**Thank you Alice for being so patient with me"**

"**It's alright Bella I'll see you in 2 hours 10 minutes and 27 seconds" she said I just laughed at her and turned around heading into the hospital**

**Carlisle was waiting in the E.R. he looked frantic and his hair was in disarray.**

"**Bella oh I'm so glad you're here, you know the drill to my office" he said sounding like a drill sergeant near the end of his sentence. I just giggled at him and followed him to his office.**

**I realized when I got into his office all the equipment needed was already set up and ready to go. I took off my sweatshirt and you could tell I was pregnant my bump obviously protruding. Carlisle who was filling out paperwork looked up in time to see me taking off my sweater his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.**

"**Oh my the fetus is growing faster than even I had estimated"**

"**Ya think" I said motioning in circles around my stomach.**

"**Have you had any symptoms other than advanced growth?" Carlisle said his paper in front of him like he was taking notes**

"**Um well everything I've eaten these last few days I end up throwing up" I said Carlisle didn't look worried at all**

"**That's natural Bella it's to be expected in any pregnancy" **

"**Is it natural for the food to not be digested everything I eat I throw up just like I swallowed it everything not just once but everything in my stomach that I've eaten the previous day until only bile comes up" I said exasperated I know something isn't right. After my rant Carlisle looked very worried**

"**How many days has this been happening?"**

"**Since Friday at lunch but that was immediate" I said answering his questions as he ticked them off in his head.**

"**Get on this scale we'll weigh you see how much you've gained" he said motioning to the scale right next to his desk I got on the scale and it read 115 which is what I normally weigh what does that mean?**

"**Bella we need to talk about your diet, you haven't gained any weight and that's not good at all"**

"**What do you mean my diet?" I asked what could I do different I hate puking**

"**I think the fetus is more vampire than human Bella and vampires only eat one thing" Carlisle said like I should know this or assume its what my baby wants**

"**Blood" I said surprising myself by not getting sick by just saying it**

"**Yes Bella blood I don't know how you want to try this but I will get donor blood for you if you want to try it like that"**

"**I guess I will try it I didn't puke when I thought about it so that has to be a good sign right?"**

"**I hope so Bella I really hope this is what the fetus wants" he said leaving me alone in the office while he went to get the blood. Thinking about blood usually made me sick but today it made the baby do flips in my stomach as if telling me that this is what it wants. I would do anything for my baby and drinking blood was no exception. My stomach had been moving constantly for the last day non-stop at first I thought it was gas or just my food moving through. I wonder what it's going taste like? Will it taste how it smells rusty and salty or will it taste sweet? Guess I'll have to wait and find out.**

**Carlisle entered 15 minutes later with multiple bags of blood it didn't look so bad and I couldn't smell it so I was doing okay there**

"**Bella I got you O+ because that's your blood type I don't want to change too much up I don't know if your body would reject a different blood than your own, but we're not going to take that chance okay?" he said getting a Styrofoam cup out and opening the bag Carlisle didn't even looked phased that there was human blood right in front of him.**

"**Okay I think I'm ready" I said starting to feel weird I was going to be drinking blood in front of a vampire and I just felt funny**

"**Bella you don't have to feel funny or out of place you're doing this for the baby and that's all that matters right now okay?" and with that my worries were put aside I didn't have to feel funny Carlisle was right this was for my child**

"**Okay" I said watching as he poured the blood into a cup put the lid on and stuck the straw in, he walked over to me and handed me the cup **

"**Well bottoms up" I said to Carlisle, he just laughed at my antics I stuck the straw in my mouth and took the first pull, wow this isn't bad at all it does taste sweet like syrup sweet but the consistency was like milk.**

**I sipped as fast as I could through the straw this was good I heard the slurp of the straw against the cup and knew I was done which kind of made me mad I didn't want to be done I felt like I was starving!**

"**OOF" I said latching on to my stomach the baby kicked harder than it had ever done before and it didn't feel good. I guess the baby liked the blood**

"**Bella what's wrong?" Carlisle said**

"**Nothing the baby just kicked really hard" I said rubbing the spot right below my belly button**

"**I was afraid of this"**

"**Afraid of what?"**

"**The blood makes gives the fetus its true vampire strength, when you get kicked it wont be a little nudge it will most likely hurt, there could be a lot of bruising and as the fetus gets older it will only get worse"**

"**Will I have to drink blood regularly or is it just this once?" I asked**

"**We will just have to wait and see I am thinking that it will have to be regularly, the baby is more vampire than human after all so it will get thirsty of that I'm positive it's just how long it can go"**

"**Okay well do you think I could finish the bag" I said shyly I didn't want to seem like a freak but that was good stuff and the baby seemed to like it just as much as I did**

"**Yes Bella you can finish it after you're done though I want to try a sonogram" O I would get to see a picture of my baby I wonder who I will look like I hope like me I don't want any memories of that devil**

**Carlisle got the rest of the blood ready for me and I chugged it down not wanting to waste a drop this was like candy.**

"**Okay I want to see my baby" I said getting a little excited this blood was making me feel euphoric and happy like I was floating on cloud nine**

"**Just lay here pull your shirt up and I'll do the rest" he said putting the cold gel onto my stomach trying to freeze me out.**

**Carlisle's brow furrowed as he studied the blurry black and white image**

"**What's wrong with the baby Carlisle?" I asked starting to freak out.**

"**Nothing it seems as though the amniotic sac is strong like vampire skin so I can't see through it the sonogram isn't strong enough we'll just have to wait until you deliver to find out the sex"**

"**I'm going to have to go by measurements to estimate the development of the fetus" **

"**Okay" he said getting out his tape measure while handing me a wipe to get the goo off of my stomach. He walked closer and put the tape measure down stretching it across my belly**

"**By feel and measurement your measuring around 20 weeks"**

**20 weeks I think I'm going to pass out. I thought I had 9 months and now it looked like I had less than a month oh god what about school and my friends what am I going to do? I had to get to school take my mind off of the problems I was having right now I hopped up off of the table, pulled my shirt down covering my baby bump and got my hoodie from Carlisle's office chair.**

"**I have to get to school" I said my voice sounding calm but my thought all a jumbled mess.**

"**I understand Bella but don't jump to conclusions okay we'll figure this out together"**

"**Okay is Alice here?" I said not only was I about to have a panic attack I had to tell Alice about all of this"**

"**Yes I think she is" Carlisle said**

"**But Bella" he said pausing so I turned my head to see him**

"**Nothing never mind I'll see you Friday and we'll see how your new diet works out okay? Just keep the blood on ice or in a cooler don't let it get warm unless you're going to drink it and try to go as long as possible with out it I want to know how long it takes for you to get thirsty okay?" he said his speech to me explaining how I was to do everything**

"**Okay" I said walking out of his office door I was on my way to confess to Alice everything that had ever happened to me I just hope that she doesn't scream and yell while running away!!**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get you guys an update! My friend came over late last night while I was typing up the chapter so I had to stop but I got it to you as soon as I could I hope you enjoy please read and review hope you like it**

**ENJOY!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice as always was waiting for me, parked in the no parking zone. I stood there opening her door and putting my crutches in the back seat, I was surprised that they even fit in her Porsche**

"**Can you park Alice, so I can tell you what happened?" I knew that after I had told Alice everything that I would not be going back to school.**

"**It all started Friday after school. . ." and that's how I began telling Alice everything like I had done to Carlisle. I felt like I was purging again telling everything to someone not holding it inside and even though I was afraid of her reaction if felt good having her know, she was right when she said that we were going to be good friends**

**I looked up at Alice expecting to see understanding and I did but it was overshadowed by pain and anger, It was then that I knew this had happened to someone close by she was having the same reaction to it as Carlisle had.**

"**Alice calm down please" I said snapping her out of her rage induced haze**

"**This makes me so angry Bella, you're human you never stood a chance against a vampire and for him to take advantage of you with his strength is awful and wrong, It angers me that the Cullen's try to be good go against nature and we have to share what we are with scum like James" she said spitting out his name but I had the opposite reaction and flinched at the sound of his name. Alice went from screaming in anger to dry sobbing I pulled her over to me and she laid her head close to my belly. The baby noticed the difference in temperature change and let out the hardest kick I had ever had so far. I gasped in pain and pushed Alice away, I hope my insides don't bruise.**

"**Bella that looked really painful are you okay?"**

"**Yea Fine" I said through clenched teeth in truth that hurt like a S.O.B but I couldn't dwell on the pain it was only going to get worse, I had to get home and get the blood refrigerated and I really wanted to take a nap. The talk with Alice only left me with 1 hour left of school and that was gym, no point in going.**

"**I'm kind of tired Alice it's been a long day can you please take me home" I asked my eyelids feeling heavy.**

"**How about you stay the night at casa de Cullen, It can be a girls night, pretty please" she said sticking her lip out in an irresistible pout and I couldn't say no**

"**Can I take a nap when I get there?" I asked I mean she doesn't sleep so she can't expect me to stay up with her.**

"**Yes silly you are only human after all" she said laughing to herself. Alice pulled out of the parking space and starting heading for what I assumed is the Cullen's place. On the way to Alice's place I started getting hungry I hope that I don't throw up the next morning but I needed to eat something. I was just about to ask her but she answered before I could speak.**

"**Yes we have food we have to keep up our appearances and if we have human guests we have to have it so we keep everything stocked up" how did she know that I was going to ask that**

"**How did you know what I was going to ask?"**

"**Some vampires when they are changed from their human self take special abilities with them for example I was human and had visions of the future when I was turned my ability became seeing the future, but that's always subjective to change" she said as if she were in a casual conversation my curiosity had been peaked.**

"**Does anybody else have powers?" I asked**

"**Edward can read minds, Jasper, he's my mate, can manipulate emotions, Emmett is really strong, Rosalie is really pretty, Esme is very motherly and loving, and Carlisle is very caring and fatherly." she kept going on about powers and special abilities, but they only thing I heard is Edward can read minds. I started panicking, he could hear my thought my hateful thought usually directed at him all the times I wanted to smack the scowl off of his face he had heard. Oh no he knows he has heard my most painful thoughts knows what James has done to me. I started to hyperventilate when Alice asked me**

"**What's wrong Bella"**

"**He knows Edward knows what happened to me"**

"**Shush it's okay Bella Edward can't hear your thoughts" she said trying to sooth me and drive at the same time**

"**Why didn't you say that first Alice" I hissed at her, she looked a little taken aback, these pregnancy hormones were really taking there toll on me**

"**Sorry" she said looking sheepish as she pulled into a secluded driveway. She pulled up t o a mansion, this place looked magnificent, and gorgeous**

"**Sorry for snapping Alice this pregnancy is really messing with my hormones just next time say important details first okay" I said apologizing for being mean to her**

"**Okay" Alice said back to her normal jumpy self she got out and helped me to the front door. I walked in and my breath left me this place was so lovely the beautiful painting and homely feel nothing like I thought it would be.**

"**Alice is that you" I heard a beautiful woman's voice yell out**

"**Yes Esme it's me but I brought someone" she said and within seconds Esme was in front of me I jumped in surprise**

"**Oh my you're so lovely" Esme said taking slow deliberate steps towards me I didn't know what she wanted but was shocked when she pulled me into a hug I hugged her back not really having a mother figure it felt good**

"**Are you hungry Bella I can make you something to eat" she said politely I was really hungry so I agreed**

"**Oh this is so exciting" Esme said looking like a little kid on Christmas because she gets too cook**

"**Thank you for this Esme" I said between bites this spaghetti is mouthwatering I ate everything on my plate.**

"**You're very welcome dear it was my pleasure to cook" she said taking the dish that I had been eating off of and started washing. I got off of the stool and followed Alice upstairs she said that I could nap and I was holding her to her word. Now that my stomach was full the exhaustion took over ten fold punching me down demanding that I sleep.**

**Alice led me to a different room than hers for what I didn't know why it was clean almost obsessive clean but there was a huge bed right in the middle of the floor**

"**Alice this doesn't look like your room" I said confused as to why I wasn't staying in her room**

"**I know this is Edward's room, I didn't have room in my bedroom for anything else"**

"**I can't sleep in here Alice it's wrong what if Edward gets mad at me for being in here" I said panicking Edward gets mad easily for some reason I don't need to give him more for him to be angry with me**

"**Bella I can see the future and this will be perfectly fine plus it will be a way for him to get used to your scent" she said with finality the bed looked so comfortable and I was really tired a little sleep wouldn't hurt I would be awake before he got home. . . Hopefully**

"**Okay I'm just going to crash wake me up a little later for our girls night okay?" I said not really wanting to but not saying anything I just really wanted to sleep for days and never get up**

"**Okay" she said leaving I walked to the bed and just fell into the sheet they smelled of Edward and that helped a little his smell was always calming within seconds I succumbed to the call of sleep. I hope everything is great and Edward doesn't get mad at me for being in here its not like I'm looking through his things.**

**Hours later into my sleep and I was having a night mare James had found me again and I couldn't fight him off he couldn't do this I had to protect my child.**

"**Please stay away" I asked like always he just laughed his demonic laugh and lunged for me I could hear someone calling my name was it my savior would I be saved this time he couldn't do this to me again I needed help someone to care enough to come and find me.**

"**Bella it's okay" I heard again no its not going to be okay cant they see he is always going to haunt me**

"**Please get off James" I screamed trying to push his body away from mine it was too heavy he was too strong**

"**No" I screamed over and over again, I looked up from where James had me pinned and seen Edward he was going to be my savior he was going to get James away from me**

"**Bella wake up you're dreaming" I heard the angels voice say again I bolted upright**

"**EDWARD" I screamed afraid something had happened to him. Seeing him in my dream my fears of him completely left he was here to save me to make me whole again, to love me and protect me**

"**I'm right here Bella it's okay" he said closer than he had ever been to me**

"**It was so horrible" I said sobbing into his chest he tensed up for a moment before pulling me to him comforting me.**

**I wonder what his change of heart had been but I hoped it stayed this way. **

**Edward started humming some unfamiliar tune it was beautiful and in no time I was drifting off into a peaceful slumber**

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait but at least it wasn't longer. . . Right? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter next chap is Bella waking up and Edward and her talking out what's happening between them. Hope you liked it R&R please **


	10. Chapter 10

**(I do not own any of these characters the great S.M. does)**

**I awoke the next morning with a start not recognizing where I was for a moment. I glanced around not seeing Edward anywhere.**

"**Edward" my sleep filled voice croaked out. Where is he? Did he not want to stay with me?**

**The thought of him not wanting to stay with me brought a sharp jab of pain to my heart.**

"**Bella" he purred my name out.**

"**Good morning" he said again, chuckling at my dazed expression.**

"**Morning" I said smiling until the sudden urge to use the restroom hit me, he must have noticed my sudden mood change**

"**Do you mind if I have a human moment" I said embarrassed that I had ruined the moment**

"**Anything you want" he said his words hitting something deep inside of me. I squeaked out an okay and hopped to the bathroom feeling like my bladder was going to burst. I did my normal morning routine, and realized that my morning sickness wasn't included in that routine this time and I was excited it had to be the blood at work I'm just wondering how many days this is going to last. I hopped to the bed where Edward was sitting he hadn't moved an inch being as still as a statue**

"**We need to talk Edward, I need answers" I said solemnly**

"**I'm sorry for the way I have acted Bella, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable or unwanted"**

"**Why did you hate me so much" I said my voice cracking a little**

"**Bella you have to understand that I'm a monster, and I try really hard to keep that part of me chained down, however when I came into the classroom breathing normally I was hit with the most delicious scent I had ever encountered. Usually I have the best control other than Carlisle but I lost all shreds of my control when I smelled your blood. . I . . I had to leave I don't know what I would have done had I had to sit by you Bella I would have killed everybody in that classroom and then killed you I had to go and I'm sorry if you thought bad of me" he said his speech I was shocked by everything but the thing that stuck out the most to me was when he said he was a monster**

"**You're not a monster Edward" I said a monster is someone like James and Edward could never be in the same category as that vile being was.**

"**Bella I am a monster and even though I shouldn't want you I do I'm a selfish creature"**

"**I'm scared Edward" because I was not of Edward but of what was happening between us, I could never be what Edward wants. The look on Edwards face was broken. Before I could think about my actions my had was on his face cradling his cheek.**

"**I'm sorry Bella I understand I wont bother you anymore" he said**

"**I'm not scared of you Edward, I'm scared that I'm not good enough for you that I cant be what you need or what you want, I'm not whole Edward, you deserve so much better than a broken pregnant teenager"**

**Edward looked so angry at what I had said**

"**Bella how can you say that right now I'm fighting between comforting and killing you, Bella don't ever forget that I'm a monster first man second and for you to overlook everything and be here with me right now trusting me is more than I could ever ask for, I don't need sex right now Bella we can work through this together"**

"**Oh Edward"**

"**I can't stay away from you any longer Bella I've tried"**

"**Then don't" I said wrapping my arms around his neck he didn't know it right now but I was slowly falling in love with him. Edward would be the one to heal my heart**

"**Bella I know what he did to you" he whispered into my shoulder and I tensed immediately**

"**You don't want me now" I said completely heartbroken**

"**No No that's not what I mean Bella I mean I know what he did to you and I would never do that to you I'm fine with whatever your willing to give to me whether that be friendship or a relationship I'll take what ever I can get as long as I'm with you" he said nuzzling closer to me**

"**I want to be with you Edward" I said and Edward tensed **

"**What are you saying Bella?" he asked still tense**

"**I'm not ready for anything intimate Edward but I would like to be with you as Girlfriend Boyfriend if that's okay with you"**

**Edwards smile was breathtaking his entire face lighting up**

"**I wont let you regret your decision Bella" he said picking me up and spinning me in his happiness I had never seen Edward smile so big**

**Edward stopped the spinning and sat me down his brow furrowing in concentration.**

"**Yes Alice I hear you we will be down in a second" Edward said and it was my turn to look confused.**

"**Freaking mind reader" I said and Edwards chest rumbled in laughter**

"**Are you ready to eat my love" right after Edward mentioned food my stomach growled in agreement**

"**I guess that's a yes" Edward said picking me up bridal style**

"**You might want to close your eyes" he said and I didn't hesitate to listen I buried my face in his chest and inhaled humming in appreciation. I opened my eyes and realized we were in the kitchen Esme looking at us beaming with pride. I blushed when I realized that she saw me sniff her son she probably thought I was a human sniffing freak.**

"**This smells delicious Mrs. Cullen thank you"**

"**Oh dear call me Esme and your welcome" she said coming up and enveloping me into a motherly embrace making me think of Renee and how much I missed my mother if only she had ever been there for me**

"**Now eat up dear we don't want the little one hungry" Esme said and I tensed up how did she know I was pregnant.**

"**How did you know?" I asked a little stunned I shot an accusatory glance at Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders**

"**We can hear everything in the house but also I can hear the heart beat" Esme said explaining it to me**

"**Oh" I said dumbly kind of shocked, it was true there are no secrets in this house. I started eating my food almost moaning at how good it tasted. I was just about finished when Rosalie strolled in she said hello to everybody I looked to Edward and his whole body was tensed he looked angry. Rosalie then turned to glare at me and had I not been used to Edwards death glare I would have cowered back.**

"**What is your problem?" I asked Rosalie through clenched teeth my anger boiling over I was sick of being bullied by vampires thinking that they could get away with anything because of their strength**

"**You're my problem human" Rosalie said Edward hissed at her and got into a crouching position just then Emmett came down growling at Edward. Edward just snarled back at him to control his wife or else he was going to.**

"**You don't belong with Edward and he sure in the hell doesn't need some weakling little human leaching off of him and a baby conceived most likely of a one night stand" she spat out the rest of her words looking smug at what was happening.**

"**How dare you assume anything about me, I didn't ask for this I didn't ask for any of it, for Christ sakes I was normal Rosalie, if I remember my Friday correctly I said no Many times I said no I even screamed no until I could only whisper and my head throbbed like the very devil himself, you want to know what happened when I said no huh do you I was laughed at damnit laughed at all my attempts to get away from him" I said tears running down my face I was so angry with people assuming the knew everything**

"**You can say all you want about me and my humanness like it disgusts you but I'll be damned if I will sit here politely while you insult my baby" I said anger coming back ten-fold. Apparently the baby could feel my anger and before I could say or do anything else my stomach cramped up and the baby kicked harder than it ever had before there was a loud crack in the silent room, I screamed out in pain it was excruciating. Rosalie stood there looking broken herself but I really could care less she brought all this on herself.**

"**Edward" I said in a whimper, he looked as if he was in the same pain that I was right now**

**Carlisle had apparently heard the crack and he was waiting with his medical bag.**

"**I think it broke one of her ribs" Edward said trying not to jostle me too much I was having a hard time breathing and I was starting to get light headed.**

"**It hurts to breath" I said to no one in particular I was starting to get panicked.**

"**Shhh calm down Bella slow your breathing. . That's right sweetheart" he said cooing to me telling me I was doing good his presence was calming me and the baby down I could feel it now**

"**Edward we are going to have to get an x-ray take her to my office I have one in there" Edward took me up the stairs slowly not running because he didn't want to cause me anymore pain and for that I was grateful.**

"**Bella it is as we all thought the baby has broken your rib, anger is not good for the baby and newborn vampires are volatile with their emotions I think the baby will be newborn in his or her emotions so when you get angry its 10 times worse for the baby you're going to have to work on controlling your emotions" he said explaining everything to me I'm sure Edward had already read it out of his mind.**

"**I had every right to get angry Carlisle she had no right to say those things about my baby, she made decisions based on assumptions and I don't care for it one bit" I said starting to get angry again thinking of all the things she said to me these hormones weren't helping either.**

"**Bella calm down please" Edward said pleading with me**

"**I'll try Edward it's just so hard" the hormones made it much worse to even try and control my temper and other emotions.**

"**That's all I'm asking for Bella is for you to try" he said pulling me into an embrace being careful of my wrapped ribs I inhaled his spicy scent and relaxed forgetting all of my problems for a couple of seconds.**

**Carlisle cleared his throat looking uncomfortable**

"**I can't give you anything for the pain Bella I don't know how the baby would react it could do more harm than good" **

"**That's okay Carlisle I just want to get back to school is that okay?" Edward tensed as if he was going to argue whatever Carlisle was going to say.**

"**Bella I don't recommend you going at all you need rest and time to cool off the baby is going to be taking a lot from you okay?"**

"**What am I going to tell Charlie?"**

"**Alice already has that settled" Edward said I blew out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.**

"**Lets get you to bed" Edward said picking me up again, he knew I could walk just fine but I wasn't going to fight him on it I like cuddling into Edward.**

**Edward gently laid me on his bed like I was made of glass I didn't mind one bit my stomach was full and I was starting to get sleepy. Before I totally drifted off I leaned up and kissed Edward on the cheek. He froze in place not moving **

"**I just wanted to say thank you"**

"**For what Bella?" he said looking puzzled**

"**Being here for me, staying by my side"**

"**I'll always do that Bella I'll never leave you"**

"**You're here to save me Edward to love me until I'm whole and even beyond that"**

"**Always" was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a peaceful darkness.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Wednesday)**

**I had the best nights sleep since the incident with James and it felt good to be refreshed from sleep and not tired from nightmares and I have Edward to thank for all of that. I laid on Edward snuggling closer and inhaling his scent it was so intoxicating I could smell him all day. I laid my head on his chest still feigning sleep so that I could get away with it.**

"**I know you're up love" he said chuckling**

"**And how do you know that?" I asked my voice groggy. Edward chuckled but decided to answer my question**

"**Your heartbeat is faster not the slow beat that comes with your sleeping and also your breathing has sped up." he said matter of factly**

"**You suck with all your super vampire crap" I said mad that I couldn't cuddle into him any longer and had to get ready for school I couldn't miss another day it had been awhile since I had been in school at least awhile for me.**

**I sat up from Edward needing to go to the bathroom and not to puke which felt wonderful the things blood help you with is a miracle. I had thought this too soon because as soon as I sat up from Edward the wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks I jumped up again whimpered Edwards name because I didn't think I could get there fast enough as if knowing what I needed I was in the bathroom in seconds hanging over the toilet. As always my food didn't look digested in the least bit, every time I heaved into the toilet I cried out my rib was protesting and I was in a lot of pain I had tears running down my face Edward was holding my hair back probably thinking this is the most disgusting thing that he has ever seen.**

"**You can go Edward you don't have to stay in here with me" I said giving him an out**

"**I am never leaving you Bella, you need blood don't you?" he asked and I looked at him my face shamed I shouldn't need blood**

"**Bella look at me do I look upset that you need blood there is nothing to be ashamed of the baby needs it and I don't want to see you suffer for something the baby **_**NEEDS**_**"**

"**Kay" I said talking through the pain I didn't want to see Edward in the pain I was in so I was trying to hold it in as best as possible, though I think Edward could see through it and I didn't like that at all.**

**Alice popped in seconds later with a cup in hand with the bendy straw which didn't bother me I would have chugged it if possible. I inhaled and smelled the sweet liquid making my mouth water. **

"**Here ya go" Alice said walking away after she handed it to me I didn't even wait I put the straw to my lips and took as many pulls as I could chugging it down with the straw until I was sucking air. It's so delicious I couldn't help but let out a little moan at the taste. I licked my lips getting everything I could from them. I looked up at Edward and seen that his eyes were black.**

"**Edward?" I questioned**

**He shook his head like he was throwing his thoughts out of his ears and looked at me fully his eyes going back to golden.**

"**Bella" he said purring my name again it made me crazy I loved the way he said my name the blood was starting to take effect and make me feel heated from my head to my toes the baby was spinning in agreement enjoying every drop just as I was. I don't know what happened next but I heard two distinct snaps and felt it in two places my rib and my leg. My breath left me as I felt the snaps a tingling pain left in the wake of what just happened.**

"**Bella are you okay?" Edward said looking panicked**

**I couldn't answer him I felt shocked I didn't know what just happened to me maybe the blood for my baby has healing effects on me and healed my leg and rib but I don't know we would need Carlisle for that.**

"**Carlisle" Edward yelled out picking me up off the floor he sat me on the bed and waiting, it didn't take long for Carlisle to arrive in the bedroom I mean he is a vampire after all.**

"**Edward explain to me what just happened" Carlisle asked obviously seeing my state of shock not being able to say anything. Edward started talking really fast at a low volume and within seconds they were done talking.**

"**You know what this means Bella another x-ray" Carlisle said Edward hoisted me up and ran me to Carlisle's office and laid me down as I had done the previous night. Carlisle told me that the x-ray showed that the blood had healed my broken rib and my leg and to say I was shocked would be an understatement.**

"**Wow instead of just blood it's miracle blood" I said laughing to myself. Carlisle and Edward looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**So this means that I get this bulky cast off right" I said hopeful, if my leg was healed there's no point in keeping it on.**

"**Bella I don't know about the cast issue what will people say at your school?"**

"**I don't care what people say at my school I want my cast off I don't need it anymore" I said getting angry those close minded students were just starting to piss me off horribly and I didn't like it, let them think what they want to, they could call me a liar and a faker for all I cared I'm sick of this bulky cast.**

"**Bella breath, calm down please" Edward said sitting beside me and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I leaned into Edward and inhaled deeply relaxing almost instantly.**

"**Bella you really need to work on your temper, I'm not even comfortable sending you to school if you can't control yourself, I don't want you having another episode in class"**

"**Sorry it's just really hard, but I'll try I promise I just want my cast off as soon as possible" I said trying to go the nice route because if Carlisle didn't take it off I was going to take a saw to it and knowing me I would end up cutting my leg off.**

"**Bella" Edward said my name warningly apparently Alice had seen the saw I would choose and how I would cut the cast off. Good maybe it will make them hurry and get this thing off of me.**

"**Okay, Okay Bella I'll get the supplies from work today, when you get home from school we'll take your cast off" AHHH I had to go to school and all that junk before I get my cast off. This was turning out to be a crappy day. **

* * *

We arrived at school on time surprisingly and I still had my cast on. Everyone turned to look as Edward helped me out of his Volvo. I looked like crap and they were probably wondering what the hell he was doing with me, little did they know that I had to wear a sweater for fear of everybody finding out I am pregnant.

"Everyone is staring" I hate when people stare at me, and I hate being the center of attention.

"Let them" he said kissing the top of my head as he got my crutches from the back, even though I didn't need them I had to keep up the charade until later tonight.

"Okay lets get going boyfriend" I said smiling to myself

"Okay my love" Edward said helping me to my first class, we arrived a couple minutes later still just casually talking everybody was filing into class. I loved my pet name

"What are they thinking?" I asked nervous all of a sudden which wasn't helping my stomach at all.

"Curiosity is the most prominent and then jealousy, Jessica is the most curious and you're probably going to be grilled for details" he said OHHH great I have to deal with Jessica.

"What should I tell them?"

"I'll be listening to what you say, I always want to know what's on your mind"

I decided to be a sarcastic smart ass

"Oh my Jessica I'm dating Edward Cullen he's a vampire and he's holding me as his willing little slave" I said Edward just stood there with his mouth agape I just laughed at him which in turn snapped him out of his state of mind

"Bella" he said his tone warning, I just giggled leaned up kissed his cheek and left him standing there again with his mouth agape. I loved the reaction that I could have on him it made me feel beautiful and hot.

I sat down in my seat unfortunately it was next to Jessica and by the look of determination on her face I really was in for a lot of questions.

"So you and Edward Cullen are a thing now?"

"You could say that" I said smiling in happiness he was mine and I was his and it was perfect.

"I don't like it" Mike said turning around in his seat. The moment the words left his mouth I could have swore I heard a growl maybe it was me I don't know but it made me angry and I didn't have Edward here to calm me down.

"I don't really care if you like it Mike, it's my choice to date whomever I choose"

"Sorry, its just he looks at you like you're something to eat it's creepy" I almost choked on air, but held it back I just smiled to myself. The teacher came in 5 sec's later and started class therefore stopping all conversation between Mike, Jessica, and myself.

Much of my day went the same way everybody was asking questions, its like find out for yourself I don't want to be asked the same question in all of my classes and as the day wore on my patience was running thin and my temper was running high.

My last class was gym and even though I couldn't participate I still had to go, I needed to pass all my classes. Edward didn't have gym and so he wouldn't be there with me.

I made my way into the locker room being mindful of everybody in there, not that they were returning the same courtesy. Since I wasn't participating in gym I didn't have to get dressed. Even if I had to get dressed I couldn't, everybody would find out that I was pregnant and I didn't want anybody knowing that , people in small towns gossip if anybody were to find out Charlie would find out before I could blink my eyes. I could hear the jealous girls gossiping about Edward and I already. Edward feels sorry for me, Edward doesn't really want me, Edward this and Edward that.

"Shut up" I said my voice eerily calm for how pissed I felt. I had had enough of the gossip and rumors.

"Everyone just shut up, all you girls are jealous that Edward Cullen chose me, that's right me, not any of you fake bimbos" I spat out the words, I vaguely remember Carlisle and Edward telling me to control my temper but the only thing I could concentrate on was my anger.

"I don't even know what he see's in you" a girl in the back spoke up.

"Obviously he's seen more in me than he's ever seen in any of you" my anger was boiling to an all time high.

"Whatever he only feels bad for you"

"That's it GET OUT just GET OUT NOW" I roared at them and because I had never been known to be an angry person they started scrambling Angela came rushing in after everybody started moving.

My ribs started cracking one by one, I screamed out in pain I was seething and the baby could tell. Edward wasn't here and I couldn't calm myself down.

"What's happening Bella" Angela said completely worried and not knowing what to do.

"Edward go get Edward. . NOW" I screamed as another one of my ribs cracked like a toothpick.

It could have been hours or maybe minutes I couldn't tell, all of my ribs felt like they were cracked but I didn't know I hadn't been counting. It was getting hard to breath because of the pain. Edward didn't seem to mind too much that he was in the girls locker room and if I wasn't in so much pain I would be laughing.

"Oh Bella" Edward said his voice full of pain, he had to walk a human pace since some of the girls were still milling about. Another rib loudly cracked and Edward flinched as I cried out.

"Bella I need you to calm down please" Edward whispered in my ear, I was trying really hard to calm down I just needed to get out of here. As if he knew what I was thinking we were moving towards his Volvo some girls were following but I didn't care. I inhaled as deeply as I could without causing too much pain trying to calm my self with Edwards scent. I was sat gently in the car. As always Edwards scent engulfed me and put a cloak of calmness around me the baby calmed immediately and that helped with some of the pain but it was still so much.

"Bella, Bella, Bella my love" I was drifting in and out of consciousness the pain being to much to bear.

I whimpered when Edward hit a bump the black edge of unconsciousness trying to pulled me under again.

"Bella stay awake for me please" he pleaded with me

"Can't so much pain" I gasped through my teeth. I tried to fight the blackness but I couldn't my fragile body was beaten up and wanted to rest and I was going to give in, give in to what my body was begging me to do.

"Love you" I said falling into the darkness, hard and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

_I was fighting my way through the darkness, I felt like I was in a jungle trying to hang my way through the underbrush but with every swing of my arm the path just got longer. I was tired, so tired of fighting this blackness. I could hear my angels voice trying to call me back._

"_Bella my love please wake up. I need you so much" his voice broke on the last part and I made the decision to wake up I needed to I couldn't give into the blackness. I couldn't have my love in pain any longer. I slowly started opening my eyes only to squeeze them back shut the light hurting my sensitive eyes. I opened my eyes slower this time squinting until my pupils adjusted to the light._

"_Oh Bella my love I was so worried about you" Edwards eyes were black telling me that he hadn't hunted in awhile._

"_How long have I been out?" I was confused _

"_Two days Bella, the longest two days of my existence you cant ever do that to me again Bella or to yourself"_

"_I know Edward I'm so sorry I should've tried to control my temper it's just that everybody kept asking about us and I was getting annoyed very much so and the girls in the locker room wouldn't stop there gossiping mouths and I felt like punching in all of there faces" I kept rambling trying to get Edward to understand I really was sorry. Edward put his fingers on my lips hushing me politely _

"_Bella what did they say?" Edward asked hesitantly_

"_That you were only with me because you felt bad and not because you liked me and they also didn't know why you would go for someone that looked like me. . . Plain" I said my head slouched down._

"_Bella look at me" I shook my head and still kept staring at my lap Edward put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up until I was staring into his eyes, even though they were black with hunger they still held love._

"_Oh my love you didn't believe them did you?" he asked incredulously_

"_Of course not, sometimes I can't help but wonder what you see in me because I am so plain but then I just count my blessings that I have you for now"_

"_Bella how many times do I have to tell you that you are beautiful for you to believe me?"_

"_For eternity"_

"_I can do that" he said grinning and kissing my forehead. I tried to wrap my arms around him but felt something tugging._

"_Why is there an I.V. in my arm? I hate needles please take it out" while Edward got to taking it out of my arm he explained why_

"_You wouldn't wake up and your broken ribs were starting to puncture your lungs, we had to get the blood in you somehow, while you were out I had Carlisle take off your cast too"_

"_I'm so so sorry Edward I never meant to get that angry" my eyes were tearing up and I knew I was close to crying._

"_It's okay my love just promise you'll never do that again. Wait until the baby is born to get angry if you have to"_

"_I can't promise that Edward but I will try my hardest for you because. . Because I love you" I said the last part in an almost whisper knowing that Edward would hear me. I know that it has only been 2 weeks since I've known Edward but it felt longer, almost as if we'd known each other our whole lives, I love Edward Cullen, I didn't think that I would ever love another man after what James did to me, but with the help of Carlisle's therapy sessions and Edwards constant caring I was healing albeit slowly but it was still happening._

_Edward embraced me into a protective hug and I loved the way I felt completely safe in his arms._

"_I love you too Bella, you are my life now, you both are" I hugged Edward as tight as I could not wanting to let go of him._

_Edward pulled back from me staring into my eyes_

"_What did you say?" his brow furrowed in concentration._

"_I didn't say anything Edward, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah Yeah I'm fine I think it's the baby's mind that I'm hearing" Edward said in amazement his face completely awestruck_

"_OOHH" I squealed in excitement, the baby startled and kicked me hardly and I flinched._

"_Quiet my love you scared her" Edward said lovingly rubbing the spot 'she' just kicked_

"_Her?" I questioned could he tell by reading his/her mind_

"_I have my hopes" Edward said_

"_I wish that you could have been the father Edward, this baby would have been made out of love and not out of hate"_

"_Bella I love you and I love this baby already, though the making of the baby may have been hateful, this baby will be completely loved by all of us, as long as were together everything will be great"_

"_You're too good for me Edward" I decided to get a little bold and see what would happen how Edward would react_

"_Or should I say daddy now?" Edwards responding smile was worth the risk his smile blinding his eyes sparkling onyx he was gorgeous._

"_That sounds perfect to me Bella but if I'm going to be Daddy you are going to be Mommy" I froze at Edwards words, hearing him say that scared me would I be a good mother? Would I be horrible? What if I was a terrible mother?_

"_You will be a wonderful mother Bella, there isn't a doubt in my mind about it" for that moment all my fears had disappeared. My stomach growled reminding me that I was starving. Edward chuckled._

"_I guess it's time to feed you"_

"_How do I know if its hunger for food or thirsting for blood?"_

"_Your stomach growled for one for two that baby got plenty of blood from your I.V. bag she's quite stuffed right now" he chuckled_

"_So what would you like to eat?"_

"_McDonalds?" I said questioningly _

"_I'll get you anything my love just tell me what you want from this McDonald's place"_

"_Big'n'tasty, extra-extra pickles, large French Fry, and a large hi-c please" I said knowing that this was going to be heaven once I sunk my teeth into that juicy burger._

"_I'll be back soon my love try and rest please" he said kissing me lovingly on the forehead while tucking me in. He was gone in seconds out to get me my food._

_I heard a knock on Edwards door, great I'm trying to take a nap and Alice probably wants to talk shopping._

"_Go away Alice I want to take a nap until Edward gets home with my food" I said rolling back into Edwards pillow and inhaling his scent as always it was mouthwatering. The door creaked open and I wondered if Alice knew how to listen._

"_Um Bella it's me Rosalie" I sat up stick straight and motioned her in._

"_I've been wanting to talk to you about what happened on Tuesday" I tensed immediately. I have to stay calm, I have to stay calm._

_I want to apologize Bella, I assumed everything and out of jealousy I didn't ask"_

"_Jealous of me Rosalie" I scoffed at that I was plain old Bella and she was super model Rosalie._

"_Yes Bella I'm jealous of you, you have your humanity, you can have children and grow old"_

"_I never meant for this to happen Rosalie" I said motioning around my stomach area._

"_I know that Bella but that's the point you didn't even mean to get pregnant and yet you did, Vampires can't conceive, believe me we've tried." she said the last part bitterly._

"_I'm sorry" Rose would have been a great mother._

"_No I'm sorry Bella, I don't know the details of what happened to you but I do know that it was horrible and I understand that and that is why I want to share my story with you"_

"_You don't have to do that" I said stuttering through my words._

"_I want to"_

"_Okay" it would be kind of nice to have someone to relate to._

_She took a deep un-needed breath to ready herself and began telling me about her experience._

"_I was to be married to Royce King, I was so excited Bella. I would have my dreams come true, I would be married and I would get the family that I had always wanted, I was going to meet Royce that night, we were going out to eat, while walking to his place I spotted him with a couple of his friends. I walked up to them where Royce then proceeded to show me off like some prized sow. He ripped my favorite dress. I was so upset but all they did was laugh at me and touch me in places I didn't want them to. I told him to stop Bella I really did, I'm not going to go into detail Bella because it's pretty gruesome, but in the end they left me for dead and that's when Carlisle found me and changed me"_

"_Oh Rosalie I'm so sorry" I said rubbing circles on her back trying to soothe her even though I don't think that it was helping._

"_Thank you for sharing that with me Rosalie" it was really nice hearing that not that the story was nice because it wasn't but it was nice to have someone to relate to or if I needed advice I could go to Rosalie because she knows._

"_I just wanted you to know that you're not alone"_

"_Thank you"_

"_I think Edwards here and he's getting a little antsy" Rosalie said laughing to herself._

"_OOO he has my food" I said my mouth practically overflowing with saliva_

_Rose glanced at my stomach which was now protruding more than last Friday._

"_Would you like to touch my belly" I asked, her face lit up into a beautiful smile._

"_Oh please" she was practically bouncing in her seat reminding me so much of Alice. I lifted my shirt up and laid back a little._

"_Go ahead" the light bruising didn't seem to affect her like it did Edward. She tentatively reached her hand out and laid it on my swollen stomach, as always the baby reacted to the temperature change and kicked me but thankfully not as hard as when I'm angry or upset. Rose gasped at the feeling her face glowing happiness. My stomach growled, while Rosalie was admiring it, reminding me that I was hungry._

"_I guess I'll go Edward is going to burn a hole through the floor with how much he's pacing." I giggled at the thought Edward did worry about me too much_

"_Thanks again Rosalie"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You can call me Rose that's what my friends call me" She said smiling as she walked out, Edward rushed in seconds after she had left. My food in one hand and a worried smile one his face. My food smelled delicious._

"_What did Rose say? I hope it wasn't anything upsetting, my love" Edward said while setting my food up in front of me_

"_She told me her story, we understand each other now" I said and that was all I said until I was eating my last fry and gulping down the last of my drink._

"_MMM that was delicious thank you" I looked up at Edward smiling while rubbing my stomach it was so full. Edward watched my hand and after a couple of seconds put his hands on my following my movement._

"_Anything for you my love" he said leaning down and kissing my stomach._

"_Edward what are we going to do about Charlie and school?" I asked, I was worried, would I even graduate?_

"_I think you should move in with us Bella, Carlisle and Esme already think of you as there daughter, and I love you and want to be around you all the time" he said looking sincere with love just flowing out of his eyes._

"_You want me to live with you" I said not knowing if I was ready for that step would he get annoyed with me? Find someone better than me? Realize that I'm not what he wanted?_

"_What are you thinking my love?"_

"_What if you get sick of me?"_

"_I could never get sick of you, you are my life now Bella"_

"_Will you come with me when I tell Charlie?"_

"_I will come with you anywhere Bella" he said hugging me tighter and kissing the top of my head. I wished that he would kiss my lips I want to know what they feel like, I couldn't give him my virginity and that upset me but he could be my first kiss._

"_I want to try something" I said feeling nervous, obviously Edward wasn't going to take initiative so I would have to. I just hope that he didn't reject me I don't think that my heart could take it._

_He pulled back from the embrace looking at me with his furrowed brow._

"_Can we kiss?" I asked feeling vulnerable_

"_Bella I don't know" he said looking nervous_

"_Can we try" Edward didn't answer he just leaned forward a little_

"_Be very still Bella" I didn't move or answer the only sound in the room was my racing heart and my breathing._

_Edward was millimeters away from my lips I could feel his cold breaths on my face. His lips gently touched my his cold against my warm sending a jolt of electricity through them. My lips felt like a livewire I could feel the energy buzzing between us. This felt so right like I belonged. Edward started moving his lips against mine, I responded the same staying in my spot letting Edward control this as much as possible with out feeling like I was being forced. I was getting into the kiss when the nagging feeling in the back of my head started creeping up on me telling me that if I didn't stop I was going to break. As if Edward could sense my dilemma he slowly started pulling away. I was thankful for that I was out of breath that was the best kiss/only kiss I had ever had._

"_I'm so sorry Bella I shouldn't have gotten carried away are you okay?" he said shame and worry on his face._

"_Edward that was the best first kiss I've ever had thank you" Edwards face lit up_

"_Best first kiss huh?" he said all cocky, great I was inflating his ego what would I do now_

"_Yes the best thank you Edward for knowing when to stop" I said feeling ashamed that we had to stop in the first place._

"_Bella I've said this before, I would wait forever for you, when you're ready you just tell me I will be here" he said as I cuddled up next to him. I had a full stomach and was starting to get sleepy again. I don't know what the weekend is going to hold but I do know that this baby is taking a lot of my energy I am starting to feel tired all the time. _

"_Can we see Carlisle tomorrow I want to know how far along I am, and after that we have to tell Charlie that I am moving in here it's for the best"_

"_Anything now sleep my Bella" he said and started humming the unfamiliar tune that I had started to grow accustomed too. I was sleeping peacefully and it felt wonderful._

_**Okay here's the chap. I know it's way longer than normal. Enjoy I apologize for any spelling, grammar errors.**_


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up Saturday with a heavy mind and an empty stomach. I hadn't talked to Charlie in days, Alice was the one keeping everything together.

Edward made sure that my stomach was completely full, we went to Carlisle's office early, do the fact that he had to work in the afternoon at the hospital.

"Okay Bella, you seem to be 25 weeks by my measurements" I sighed in relief a 5 week progression was way better than and 10 or 20 week progression.

"So far Bella I think that for every week that goes by the baby develops 5 weeks, that means you have 3 weeks until delivery" my eyes almost bugged out of my head. I only had three weeks to get everything ready.

"3 weeks. . . Only 3 weeks that's not enough time, I wont have everything ready. I cant do this… 3 weeks can't be right you have to check again there has to be a mistake. . It's too soon" I kept up with my panicked ramblings.

"Bella you can and you will do this, I know you can and we will all be here for you."

"I don't want to be a burden" I said looking up at Carlisle, he was looking out of place at the moment.

"Bella you are already a daughter to me and I would love nothing more than if you came to live with us."

"Oh thank you so much Carlisle" I said jumping up and hugging him, he was a little shocked at my forwardness but responded after a couple of seconds.

"Well children I have to go over a few medical journals. Bella everything will be alright remember your therapy sessions, one day at a time."

"One day at a time. . Got it doc" this would become my mantra for when I started to panic.

We made our way out of the office before Edward stopped in his tracked growling slightly

"Alice wants you"

"For what?"

I don't know she's blocking her thoughts" he growled out getting aggravated. Alice appeared in front of us.

"You don't need to know everything Edward" Alice said back making faces I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Alice" Edward growled apparently picking up on one of her thought.

"Oh shush Edward, Bella and I are going to have a blast" Alice said linking her arm in mine she started to pull me away.

"Wait!" I said taking my arm out of hers I ran as best as I could back to Edward and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"I love you" I said pressing my lips to his cold ones. Our lips moved together in synchrony fitting together perfectly. I heard someone clear their throat behind us and figured it was Alice getting impatient.

"Hmmmm I love you to my Bella" Edward said humming out my name, his face glowing with my favorite crooked smile. I loved the possessiveness about him it made me feel wanted and safe.

"Okay okay you two lovebirds enough with the smoochie smoochie I think I'm going to be sick" I hopped down from Edward and turned towards Alice.

"You can't get sick Alice you're a vampire" she stuck her tongue our at me

"I'm sure I could figure out a way Bella now come on" she said whining the last part out. She was more impatient than a 2 year old wanting a candy bar.

We arrived at Alice's room which was overly pink and fluffy for a vampire or for anyone else for that matter it looks like someone puked pepto bismal all over. Rose was on Alice's bed just lounging and apparently waiting for me because when I entered she sat up.

"Hey Bella" she said greeting me nicely, thank goodness for talks and friendship I couldn't deal with enemies and arguments right now!

"Hey Rose" I smiled at her taking a seat on the edge of Alice's humongous bed.

"Okay so I thought we could have a little girls get together, mani's, pedi's, and a belly cast for your stomach Bella" I was kind of excited about the mold I had seen this on T.V. before and it looked very nice a memory forever kept.

"Okay Bells what color do you want?"

Alice asked this looking excited did she already know what I was going to pick? I decided to be bold

"Blood red" I responded a smile curving my lips.

Alice worked on my Fingers while Rose worked on my toes. With their vampire speed they were done pretty fast leaving me with cotton balls between my toes so they would dry and not smudge.

"Okay so I've heard about belly molds but I don't really know the details so fill me in" I said eager to find out how this was going to happen.

"Okay so we take a plastic cover and lay it over your stomach, we Paper Mache your belly and wait until it dries. After said mold is dry we have a permanent memory of your belly and how big it was"

"Oh Alice I love it" I said, with my excited enthusiasm I had my shirt pulled up in seconds the plastic down a couple seconds later and now they were laying down the Paper Mache, it was cold so obviously my baby reacted to it kicking me softly this time. I think Edward has been talking to her when I'm sleeping telling her to be more gentle.

My stomach was completely dry when Alice got a vision. She stopped everything and her eyes glazed over.

"What. . What is it Alice? Alice? Tell me" what's going on?

"Oh no this ruins everything" Alice said rushing to get my stomach mold off without breaking it. Alice got the mold off in seconds still intact. I pulled my shirt down and made my way to her door, I needed Edward to tell me what was going on. Edward was waiting at Alice's door looking panicked.

"When?" Edward looked at Alice

"Minutes Edward, you don't have time to get Bella out of here"

"For what? Why do I have to get out of here?" I said questioning them but getting no answers, it was really starting to piss me off and I didn't want to be mad because that usually led to pain.

"Emmett" Edward said in an even tone.

"Yeah what's up bro?" he said in his normally jovial mood but that switched immediately when he took in the mood of our group.

"I need you to go to Charlie's, there's a nomad there, you have to go fast Emmett the nomad will drain him dry if you don't get there in time! Take Rose with you and hurry" he said the last part as Emmett was making his way out the door Rosalie following closely behind. I couldn't even blink I was in shock, I was trying to keep Charlie safe from all of this and now he's right in the middle of it, he might die? How could this be happening to me?

"What is going on?" I said for the last time trying t control my temper but if they ignored me again I was going to blow my top. Edward must've noticed my mood because he immediately stopped what he was going.

"Bella we are going to have a visitor"

"And?"

"It's another vampire she's not like us she was James mate and she wants revenge"

"Why me?" I asked sliding down to the floor

"It's okay Bella I won't let anyone hurt you"

"I know" I said smiling up at him I reached my arms around his neck and again pressed my lips against his reveling in the feel on hot on cold. The kiss was short there wasn't time for making out. I was wrapped around Edward when Alice shouted

"NOW" Alice shouted and I was behind Edward before I even knew what happened.

Victoria burst through the window looking ravenous, staring at me with a cold glare. Apparently she already knew who I was.

"You" she said pointing at me as if she could shoot daggers out of her fingertips

"Can I help you?" I asked politely which made her angrier as she snarled in response.

Edward was crouched in front of me ready for attack and Alice was beside him, her face contorted into something that looked like rage she looked scarier than I had ever seen her being.

"Ah Ah Ah, Victoria you will never to her, she's MINE" he snarled back as she yelled in rage and lunged at me not thinking in her blind rage. Edward jumped meeting her attack. For every attack that Victoria tried Edward was there meeting it.

Victoria kept lunging at me not really paying attention to Edward her death glare tuned into me. Every attack and Edward would through her farther away from me. Victoria must've been good at escaping things because she had glanced at the exits many times seeing all the ways she could get out if she had too.

"I don't think so Victoria, did you think that we would just let you go after you threatened our family, your sadly mistaken this ends today." Edward said taking his final leap and landing on Victoria he looked up at me for a split second.

"Close your eyes my love" he pleaded with me, I listened immediately. I closed my eyes but heard a blood curdling scream and then metallic ripping. I shuddered at the scream I would never get that sound out of my head.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and jumped, I opened my eyes and Edwards were staring back at me.

"Oh Edward" I said throwing myself at him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked fussing over him checking everything and making sure he was okay. I was so worried about him.

"I'm perfectly fine, love" he chuckled at my reaction

"Vampire remember"

"How could I forget" I said I would never forget he was my soul mate the love of my life. I looked out of the broken window and saw a plume of purple smoke coming up.

Seconds later I heard a painful screaming sound the voice sounding a lot like my fathers.

"What happened?"

"Bella I'm so sorry, Charlie's been bitten" I started hyperventilating what were we going to do now?

"Bella I'm so sorry" Edward said all the blame on his face for me to easily see.

"What for? None of this is your fault" Edward looked perplexed.

"Edward I'm not upset, now that I think about it I'm kind of happy, I get to have my dad forever" I smiled up at Edward reassuringly. Edward returned my smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Really there's nothing you could have done, please stop blaming your self" I stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his when I pulled back he was smiling my smile the smile that reached his eyes and made them twinkle.

"So what are we going to do with Charlie?"

"Well he'll stay here until his change is complete and we'll tell him about our way of life, afterwards I think we should stay at your place, it's much safer for you and after you're changed we'll all be here together" he said the last part his eyes having a little glimmer of hope in them.

"I'll be with you forever Edward Cullen" I said this was true I wanted to be with Edward for all eternity.

"Let's get you home, Alice said that there was some damage but I'll clean that up while you rest okay?"

"Your gonna stay with me right?" I asked I didn't want to be left alone for any reason.

"Of course love there isn't any another place that I would rather be then with you."

"I love you"

"Always"

My stomach growled telling me that I was hungry but I could feel the underlying thirst the baby was emitting apparently stressful days made us thirsty. Edward drives like a maniac so it only took 5 minutes to get to my house which didn't bother me I wanted my Blood, McD's, and Edward I would be good with that for now

"Hungry, my love?" I nodded already knowing what I wanted. I nodded at him

"Well the baby is screaming at me for blood so Alice already dropped some off I'll get that and while your busy with the blood I'll get your McDonalds okay?"

"Sounds perfect to me"

I had my cup'o'blood in seconds as I liked to call it. As always I had it gone pretty fast liking to chug it. It was moan inducing deliciousness. Thank god Edward had already left because this is quite embarrassing.

I couldn't wait for Edward to get back. I don't know what's going to happen with Charlie and my baby and Edward and I but I hope it's good I don't think I can take anymore bad in my life.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next week Edward made sure I was full and always getting my blood at the perfect time. I wasn't going to school anymore as Carlisle and Edward agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea with the temper that I had right now. My homework was delivered via Alice so that I could see her, it was nice having her to talk to and while that was happening Edward was either hovering or I was forcing him to hunt. I had asked Alice about Charlie and the only thing she could tell me was that he was doing his best but he was a newborn and his mood swings were volatile. I wondered if Charlie would be the same after I was changed. I hoped he wasn't that different that I wouldn't recognize him, I would be devastated.

Since the danger with the nomads had passed I all but pushed Edward out the door and back to school, he had bought me a high-tech cell phone so its not like he couldn't keep in touch with me and I told him this but he still looked at me like I was crazy. I was feeling a little down and my emotions were feeling out of control. I was going to therapy but with everything that had happened lately I hadn't been able to go to the hospital and see Carlisle.

I drove to the hospital wondering how Edward was going to react to me not being home when he got there but then I decided that it was good for him and me he was hovering like a mother hen and it was getting quite annoying!! The therapy session with Carlisle helped my mood significantly, I felt more in control of myself, and more better to handle my emotions. I was getting into my truck when I decided to look at my phone and as expected I had 4 missed calls all from Edward. Shouldn't he have seen me in one of Alice's visions? I started my loud truck jumping from the noise and made my way home.

I was 30 weeks tomorrow and it was really starting to take it's toll on my back and my feet which were swollen beyond all belief. I don't know how women do this for 40 weeks I wouldn't be able to thank goodness for the progression of 5 weeks to every week for a normal pregnancy. I turned of my loud truck and went inside as I expected Edward was standing in front of the door waiting for me to come in.

"My Bella, I missed you" he said cooing at me in his loving voice. I smiled and stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips, my lips molding against his perfectly. I groaned into his mouth and my hands went for his perfect bronze locks causing him to groan into my mouth I loved the effect I could have on him it helped my self confidence. Over the week our make out sessions had been bumped up a notch going from hot making out to mind-blowing give me some more of that pretty please with Edward on top. And I couldn't get over how perfect we were when our lips were connected the energy flow between us was amazing. Edward slowly started pulling away trying to regain control because I was the hormone ridden pregnant chic and I didn't really have control over what I did. My breathing was erratic and I was more than turned on. I thought back to the weeks before I met Edward and realized just how unhappy I was and after what James did to me I never wanted to be touched ever again, but now I had a boyfriend and I wanted him more than anything I had ever wanted.

I wasn't ready for sex by a long shot, but I was willing to explore more and find my boundaries I needed to find them and I needed Edward to help me past them to heal me in a way that nobody else could. He was the antidote to my emptiness, my pain.

"What's going on in that lovely mind of yours" he said snapping me back to the present time.

"Just thinking about how much my life has changed since I meant you, I never thought that I would fall in love, let along have another man touch me after what James did too me but now that I have you I feel so hopeful and happy, I love you so much and I don't know what I would ever do without you I love you so much" I said deciding to be open and honest not trying to bottle up my feelings because that will always come to bite you in the ass.

"Oh my Bella, I love you so very, very much" he said leading me to the kitchen table

"You're doing to much walking Bella" he said taking my feet into his lap and massaging them, I moaned at the pressure this was like heaven, I didn't feel embarrassed by the sounds I was making because this just felt too damn good.

"Bella I want you to try and take it easy" he said his brow furrowed and his face looking worried

"What? Why?" I said id didn't want to stay in bed all day, every day even though I would only have to be in bed for 2 weeks that was 2 weeks too many.

"Bella it's for your own good, your back is hurting and your feet and hands are swelling. I'm just trying to care for you, you have to let me do that Bella and for me to do that I need you to try and cooperate for me"

"That's very sweet of you Edward, and I'll try to stay off my feet but I'm not going to be completely bed ridden" he frowned for a moment trying to process what I just said.

"Alright Bella but no complaining when I do stuff for you"

"Allllllllright" I said in a whiney voice causing Edward to chuckle. It was coming up on 5 o'clock and I couldn't remember if I had ate anything besides for breakfast. As if to remind me my stomach let out a loud growl. Edward's eyes snapped up and met mine and for a moment he looked angry and then he looked suspicious. Oh no this wasn't going to be good.

"Bella, did you have anything to eat today?"

"Yes" I answered to quickly and Edward knew it.

"You're a terrible liar Bella, I leave you alone for the first time in a couple of days,. . . this is why I didn't want to leave you alone" he groaned out sounding upset, which just angered me how dare he assume that I wont eat because he wasn't here to remind me! My anger was rising fast and I had to take a couple of cleansing breaths reminding myself that getting angry wasn't going to help anything.

"Sorry for my human mind it forgets sometimes but it sure as hell doesn't need someone pointing it out every time" I spat out in frustration just because he wasn't here doesn't know that I don't know I'm hungry I would have gotten something and been perfectly fine.

"Bella that's not what I meant" he said his voice breaking me down. I had to leave or walk or do something before he won again.

"I'm going for a walk" I said even though my feet were swollen and my back hurt I threw on my hoodie and walked out the front door, Edward was in front of me in seconds.

"I'm coming with you"

"No you're not, me walking it to get away. . . By myself" I said the last part still angry with him

"Bella don't do this, I love you" Edwards face looked crumpled in pain

"I love you too Edward I just need some time okay? I'll come back, I'll always come back" I said caressing his face trying to comfort him even though I was still angry

Edwards demeanor relaxed and he backed up to the front door

"I'll see you when you get back love" he said kissing me on the forehead and closing the front door.

I didn't know where I was going but I needed to cool off. I had to talk to someone. I could call Angela but she doesn't know about my situation let alone that I'm pregnant. I decided I wanted to talk to Rosalie, she understood my situation better than anyone. I brought out my cell phone and scrolled down to Rosalie and pushed send, the phone only rang a couple of times before I heard her.

"Hello" her bell voice ringed out

"Rose, I know this is kind of forward but I really need to talk to someone and you seemed like the only person I want to talk to right now"

"Okay okay Bella calm down, can you come here? Charlie is out hunting right now so everything should be good. . Okay?"

"Yeah I can do that" I said hopping into my truck

"I'll see you when you get here"

"Thank you Rose"

"No problem Bella" she said hanging up. I drove to the Cullen's feeling nervous because what if Charlie showed up? I pulled into the all familiar drive way I went up the stairs and knocked I didn't feel right just walking in. Rosalie answered and ushered me in heading straight to her room.

"Okay spill"

I proceeded to tell Rosalie everything that had happened. She didn't interrupt me and listened about everything I was saying. After I had finished I just sat their silently waiting for advice.

"Bella, all I can say is that this is how vampires are, I'm pretty much indestructible and Emmett hovers over me also and I do the same to him. We're mates Bella our bond is unbreakable, Edward is you mate as you are his he feels very strongly about you. When you're sad, he feels the same. That goes for every emotion Bella and you're a human Edward is going to worry about you, you could die Bella, you bleed, you're a fragile piece of glass to him one wrong move on his part and he could loose you, try not to be too hard on him he loves you and he worries about you"

I blinked my eyes a couple of times in stunned silence my brain processing everything she told me. The more I thought about what had happened between Edward and I the more I realized that all Edward was trying to do was love me and care for me and I had to yell at him and run off, instead of discussing it with him. I had to get home to Edward.

"I have to go" I said hopping up off of the bed. I was at the door when I turned around.

"Than you Rose" I didn't wait for a response I bolted to my car ignoring everyone and everything I had to get home to Edward.

20 minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot. I jumped out of my truck and jogged to the door. When I walked in Edward was frantic probably wondering why I had been gone so long.

"I'm so sorry" I said as tears started streaming down my face Edward slowly walked towards me and placed his hands on my face. I now knew what Rose was saying about Edward having to control his every move. To him I was a bubble very easily broken.

"It's okay my Bella' he said pressing his lips to mine ever so softly. This kiss wasn't meant to be hot and heavy or filled with lust this kiss was reassuring, feeling the connection once again.

"You really are my mate" I said almost in disbelief. Edward looked down at me and nodded confirming my words.

"I love you so much Edward"

"Me too my love me too"

That was all Edward and I needed the words of confirmation that we did love each other and this was just another bump in the road. I would get to hear that Edward loved me for the rest of eternity and I couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys this will be shorter than normal, you get two updates so be happy and try not to get mad at me! I hope you enjoy I will try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P so you aren't left hanging for too long!!**

Edward agreed to go to school for the time being but I had a couple of conditions, 1st I had to keep myself full and 2nd I had to stay off my feet as much as possible. I was coming up on 35 weeks on Friday and I just couldn't believe it. I felt like a beached whale, I had gained 30lbs so far and I still had almost 2 weeks to go. I was going to be so front heavy that when I stood up I would most likely fall over. I couldn't wait for Edward to get home, though I would never tell him this, I was getting restless sitting here all the time these walls were starting to feel like a prison. It was Wednesday and since I had nothing to do so I decided to get caught up on my homework.

It was coming up on 3 o'clock and that meant that Edward would be home soon and I couldn't wait. I was kind of hungry but I was following one of Edward's rules and that was too stay off of my feet he would be home soon and I liked his cooking better than mine. As if on que Edward opened the door looking like the cover of a GQ magazine. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"How are you today my love?"

"Hungry" I replied and he started chuckling at my response

"What would you like?" Edward had become like a culinary genius since he started cooking for me.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast"

"Is that all?" he asked quirking his brow in my directions. I was sitting on the couch thinking about baby names. I never really knew my mother and Charlie never talked about her. Esme had become like a mother to me. I was trying to combine both Esme's and Renee's name together, but I wasn't coming up with anything I was starting to get aggravated.

Edward interrupted my inner thoughts by waving the plate of food in front of my face. I greedily took the plate of food and started digging in this was heaven all cooked up and put on a plate.

"What were you thinking of?" Edward asked curiously

"A name for the baby" I said taking another bite of my eggs and moaning in pleasure

"What did you come up with?"

"Well if it's a girl I was thinking of combining Renee and Esme somehow and I don't have a name for a boy yet." Edward looked deep in thought as I told his what I was thinking about.

"What about Renesme" Edward said as I continued shoveling food into my mouth

"Renesme. . . Ra-nez-may" I said sounding out each of the syllables. Edward just stared at me intently. I continued shoveling food in my mouth I really liked this name I see no problem with it it's settled Renesme for a girl now I just have to figure out what we'll name the baby if it's a boy.

"I like it" I said leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, what if it's a boy?" Edward asked almost cautiously

" I don't know I guess I'm just hoping it's a girl like you are"

"We can think on it later my love" he said sitting beside me. I had just shoveled the last bite of food in my mouth and I was feeling quite full if I had to say so myself.

"What do you want to watch?" he said picking up the remote.

"Can we just cuddle I'm feeling more and more tired these pat couple of days"

"Anything you want" he said as I snuggled into his side., inhaling and enjoying his scent. Edward was inhaling apparently enjoying my tantalizing scent. Edward was flipping through the channels so fast that couldn't tell what they were I decided to not even try. My eyes were feeling very heavy and the last words I heard were from Edward

"Sleep my love"

I woke up later not knowing where I was for a couple of seconds I looked around realizing that I was in my room, but where was Edward?

I sat up and started feeling around and felt a piece of paper tickle my hand.

Bella,

My love if you're awake I'm sorry I'm not there, I had to go hunting, please go back to sleep and I'll be there when you wake up.

P.S. Take care of my heart I've left it with you.

Sincerely Edward.

I decided to get up and stretch my legs out, my stomach rumbled in the process. Edward wasn't here so I had to get it myself. I made my way down the stairs and got myself some cereal. I had just finished my cereal when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced over at the clock it said 5:30am who would be here this early? I made my way to the door feeling equally frightened and curious as to who it could be. I opened the door and was met with Jacob.

"What are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Jacob?" I was shocked he was the last person I expected to see especially at 5:30 in the morning on a Thursday.

"Bella" he said smiling, Jacob then proceeded to take in my whole appearance and I was stupid enough to answer the door in a tank top and pajama pants my belly protruding like a sore thumb. His eyes went from shock to anger and he started trembling.

"Bella" Jacob said his tone of voice warning me for what was about to come.

"Jake come in, let me explain" I said managing to keep my voice steady and calm I needed him to understand. He calmed himself considerably and brushed past me to sit in Charlie's old recliner.

"Well speak" Jacob said his tone angry and clipped, I flinched back out of habit and Jacob's eyes softened a little giving me a glimpse of the Jake I knew.

"You were there Jake you saw what Ja. . What he did to me" I said choking on his name I couldn't say it with out having flash backs or little clips of what had happened. I needed him to understand.

"Jake he did things to me, horrible, cruel things. I ended up pregnant Jake obviously not by choice. That doesn't mean that would ever get an abortion the baby was not at fault for what that vile creature did to me." Jacob sat in silent contemplation.

"I'm doing the best I can with the had that I was dealt" he needed to know what was going on and not be mad at me for my choices. I didn't choose any of this but I wouldn't change it for the world. Because of everything I had met the love of my life Edward and all of my best friends.

"I'm not mad at you Bells its just a lot to take in" he said his trembling had gone away and he was calmer.

"Hey Billy has been trying to get a hold of Charlie, you know where he is?" he said switching the topic entirely. I tensed the moment Charlie's name came out of his mouth. Do I tell him the truth and risk war or do I lie to him and just post-pone the war. Lying it is.

"He said that he had a meeting in Seattle and he would be staying there for a couple of days" I said hoping with all hope that he would believe me, luck was not on my side.

"You're a terrible liar Bella don't lie to me where is Charlie?" he asked getting angry and I was getting really frightened.

"You know about _him_, well he had a mate named Victoria and a friend named Laurent that wanted revenge for his death. Victoria came for me but Laurent went for Charlie. Alice had a vision of Charlie dying and Emmett stopped Laurent just in time and killed him. Edward killed Victoria." Jacob processed this story and went from shocked to just plain pissed off.

"No. . . No Charlie is a filthy bloodsucker" he roared out shaking so hard he looked as if he was having a seizure. I got up from my seat and started backing up my had wrapped protectively around my torso where is Edward when I need him. Jacob couldn't calm himself down because a couple of seconds later he phased his cloths shredding in the process. There was no reasoning with Jacob now he was too angry. I still had my hands wrapped around my child protecting him/her from Jacob's wolf form, not that it would do any good but I felt better. Jacobs eyes went down to where my hands were and he snarled angrily and crouched almost like he was going to pounce on me. I backed into the kitchen and crouched down. I'm going to die. I love you Edward.

I seen before I heard the front door busted open shattering it into millions of little pieces. I heard Edward snarl loudly at Jacob before he glanced at me I was still curled up on the floor and for the time being that seemed to appease Edward he started circling Jacob both of them sizing up one another. I ad a pain in y side so I grabbed my stomach rubbing it a little hoping that I would go away. After a couple of seconds it subsided and I could go back to concentrating on what was happening in front of me.

I looked back at Edward and Jacob seeing that both of them were about to pounce Jacob took the first move and went to pounce on Edward. Being the mind reader that he is he saw it coming and moved out of the way I watched as Jacob flew out of the door frame breaking what was in the way of his huge wolf form. It was still dark enough for the cover of night but I knew they couldn't be seen and as I got up to look at them another pain racked through my abdomen, I wrapped my hands around my stomach again and rubbed the pain away.

I made my way to the ravaged door and looked out into the darkness seeing that they weren't in the front lawn anymore they had went into the woods. I stood at the door staring thinking that if I squinted a little more I would see something.

I felt another cramp but this was more painful than the last few. I felt a sudden gush of water soaking the front porch step. A pain ripped through my belly and I yelled out in pain gripping my stomach. I walked slowly to the kitchen table and grabbed my robe. I needed to get to Edward I couldn't do this by myself.

I started stumbling out the door and to the woods across the street it wouldn't be hard to find them right just follow the path and I would be perfectly fine. I was stumbling and probably in shock what sane woman would go into the woods after a vampire while in labor. I can only think of one. . . Myself.

I felt so horrible my feet were aching like the fiery depths of hell. Again a contraction ripped through me and I grabbed onto the nearest tree and held myself steady I needed to get to the clearing I could see the light appearing showing me that I was close. I was about 10 feet away from it when again the most painful contraction I had felt since my labor hit me and this time I fell to my knees crying out. I needed to get there I would surely see Edward there right?

I tried to get but was shot with another pain that quickly crumpled me back to the ground. I dragged myself to the nearest tree and used it as a back support. I started getting the feeling to push and with every contraction it just got worse

I realized that I would have to do this with or with out Edward and right now it was looking like the end part of that. I took my pajama pants off as fast as I could with the amount of pain I was in. Shouldn't Alice be seeing this and getting to me or telling Carlisle. I had never felt so alone then I did in this moment. I had watched some baby shows so I only had a limited knowledge of what I was doing. As if on queue my instincts kicked in and with the next contraction I grabbed my legs and pushed as hard as I could. I screamed in pain as everything down there felt as if it were on fire.

I pushed again and heard a metallic ripping sound as I pushed again I felt the most pain it was as if two body builder guys were standing at opposite sides of my hips and pulling at my pelvic bone trying to split me in half.

"Edward" I screamed in a pained cry.

I pushed for the last time all the pain I had been feeling left me. I heard the cry down below me. I used the rest of my strength to sit up and look at my beautiful baby girl. She was gorgeous. I picked her up and cuddled her in my robe that I was thankful I remembered to put on. She was perfect and as I was examining her she flashed me a perfect milky white smile. She didn't have the look of James only in the angular shape of her face everything else was me and for that I was grateful.

She had beautiful brown eyes and long curly brown hair. She was perfect.

"Renesme" I cooed at her. I could feel the life slowly draining out of me and Renesme seemed to sense this as she whimpered and cuddled into my side. She then leaned up at me as if asking for permission as to what she was about to do apparently she found the answer in my eyes and leaned down inhaling slowly. I felt a sharp pinch of pain and I felt the dull pull of more blood leaving my body. She pulled away after a couple of seconds. She had venom and I could feel the slow spread of it the tingling in my limbs the slow radiating burn making its way to my heart.

"Stay by me Renesme, don't move, I'll be with you soon" is aid kissing her softly on her forehead. Renesme nodded like she knew what I was talking about…did she?

I was burning badly now I could tell that I had lost a lot of blood and the venom was spreading faster because of it. Renesme snuggled into my side. I was blacking out and I could feel the burn of pain trying to pull me under. The last thing I remember was some voice the voice of my angel calling out my name.

"Bella" it cried out. Everything went black.

**Early Christmas present enjoy I won't be updating until after Christmas. Hope everybody enjoys there holiday. If you want to repay me send some reviews that will be my Christmas present. R&R hope you all love it. . . . . . . . . . ENJOY. . . . . . . . . . **


	17. Chapter 17

Burning, Everything is burning. My legs and arms had to be charred. I wanted to scream out, tell someone anyone to end this pain but I couldn't and wouldn't let Renesme see me like this. I could feel the venom coursing through my body my heart still pumping it with every beat through out my entire body. Sealing my veins preparing my body for eternity.

I don't know how long I was burning for but it felt like I had been burning for weeks. The feeling of being burnt alive had started changing it was receding from my limb giving me feeling. My heart started pumping and sounding like a helicopter. The pain was gone from my limbs but all of the venom was headed towards my heart become excruciatingly painful. Burning venom attacking my heart. My poor heart was putting up a good fight but it was no match for the venom with 2 more strong beats and a stutter everything was silent.

"Bella, my Bella please come back to me" I slowly opened my eyes, Edward was at my side but we weren't in the woods anymore we were in our bedroom at the Cullen's. I looked to my left taking everything in and looked to my right spotting Renesme immediately she was staring at me patiently.

"Renesme" I cooed, she looked a lot older than 3 days old but I still recognized her, my baby girl. Renesme lifted her tiny hand up and placed it on my forehead, showing me that she was hungry. I sat up slowly not wanting to startle Renesme or hurt her.

"Bella?" Edward who had been watching the scene unfold said to me looking upset with himself.

"I love you" my bell voice rang out my blood red eyes locking with his slightly dark topaz eyes.

"I love you to my Bella" he said

"Where is everybody?"

"They wanted to wait until you hunted, when I found you I thought that I had lost you, but then I realized that you had been bitten and you were changing I rushed you back here. Renesme refused to leave your side" he said smiling lightly at her, she was tucked underneath my wavy locks.

"Well Renesme here is thirsty as am I. I feel parched let's hunt" I said excitement filling my voice. Edward looked between Renesme and I hesitantly

"Are you sure my love, that you want to do that with her, she is half human"

Was he implying that I try and harm my little angel. My gaze turned deadly and I locked eyes with Edward his eyes widened for a moment. I had never gotten this angry with him.

"You think that I would harm her?" I asked in disbelief yes she smelled good but not food good like my life my baby girl good.

"No not intentionally but when we hunt we give ourselves over to our instincts"

"Edward, Renesme is hungry either your coming with me or you're not either way I could care less" I said pissed off at the moment and wanted to quench my thirst and my baby girls thirst.

"Bella you know I didn't mean it like that"

"Just lead the way Edward we can talk when my throat doesn't feel like a fire burning stove okay?" I really didn't want to stand here and discuss anything with him right now as I was still pissed.

"Okay my love, I'm sorry" he said kissing me on my forehead his lips soft and warm. Edward then turned on his heel and jumped out of his open window, landing with a soft thud on the ground below. I turned my head to Renesme.

"We're going to hunt animals Renesme, they will taste different that the human blood you had from me okay?"

She touched my head and asked me if she would always have to have animals

"Well honey you're young now so it will probably be varied between human and animal blood okay?"

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Hold on my love" I said as I kissed her soft fragrant forehead. I then went to the ledge of his window and took the leap landing with a soft thud just like Edward.

"Follow me my love" Edward said as he turned and took off. I took off after him but made sure I had a good hold on Renesme. The grass felt like soft feathers caressing my feet. I looked down and realized I was in jeans and a t-shirt. I don't remember changing I was in a robe and pajama shorts? wasn't I?

"Alice was going to dress you in a dress and heals but I argued with her that everything would get ruined she finally agreed" he said smiling at the memory.

"Alice" I said shaking my head crazy little pixie. Renesme then proceeded to let me know that she was still hungry and that we were taking too long. I laughed at her. Edward laughed too knowing what she was thinking.

"Come-on" Edward said and took off I took off running after him

I was running so fast the wind whipping through my hair. Edward stopped abruptly and so did I.

"Are you planning on staying in Washington" he said laughing.

"Yeah" I said petulantly fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay Bella, inhale slowly and tell me what you smell" I inhaled as did Renesme.

I could smell everything from the underbrush growth to dirt to the nasty little rodents, but beyond that I could hear the thumping of heartbeats the blood pumping and even though it smelled nasty, it was promising to quench the burn. Renesme crinkled her nose obviously not liking the smell.

"How about this my love, I'll hunt these ones and then I'll find you something that you like okay?" Renesme nodded enthusiastically

"Here go to Edward baby girl I'll be back soon" is aid Renesme reached her hand up to my face 'Daddy?' she asked me looking confused. Edward sucked in a breath as I smiled down at her.

"Yes Daddy" I said the returning smile was breathtaking from both Renesme and Edward. I rushed over to Edward and Renesme went to him readily. I was going to hunt my throat flaring at the mention of blood

"Edward" I croaked out my throat dry

"Go my Bella hunt, there should be no humans this far out"

"I'll call you when I find something for Renesme" I said turning on my heal and charging into the woods toward the thumping heartbeats. The promise of soothing the terrible burn in my throat.

I stopped in my tracks about 100 feet from the deer and I was struggling not to attack them I turned back and headed towards Edward.

"Bella?" he questioned as I ran up to him. I kissed him, not hard but with enough passion to let him know how much I loved him.

"I love you" I said against his lips.

"And you too my baby girl" I said softly kissing her forehead

"I love you to my Bella you guys are my life now" and with those words I was off running, feeling the wind in my hair and the ground beneath my feet. I didn't hesitate the second time in front of the deer I took them down as fast as I could and drained them dry enjoying every minute of the blood flowing down my throat. I sat for a couple of minutes enjoying the full feeling that I was having.

I hopped to my feet and wiped my face on my shirt. I had to find something for my baby girl that she would actually enjoy more than these deer. I stopped jogging and inhaled pulling in a lot of smells. I found a smell that was actually appetizing to me and took off in that direction the closer I got the more good it smelt. I jumped into the trees and found myself looking down on a mountain lion mmmm that was the delicious scent.

"Edward come closer" I said he would follow my scent I said it loud enough for Edward to hear but too quiet for the mountain to be distracted.

"Yes my love" I heard back. I took my chance and pounced down on the cat causing it to growl at me. I and to make this safe for my baby so I quickly snapped it's neck rendering it paralyzed but still alive. . . For now. I dropped to the forest ground with a dull thud and spotted Edward about 20 feet away. I waved him over telling him that it was safe.

Renesme lifted her head up and inhaled but instead of wrinkling her nose up in disgust she smiled and started squirming out of Edwards arms. Edward knelt down and put Renesme as close as he could. Renesme grabbed the neck and sunk her tiny but razor sharp teeth into it's neck. She was so small she obviously wouldn't be able to finish all of it so I wasn't surprised to see her fall back with her tummy poking out full of blood looking tired now that she was full. Edward handed her to me.

"Edward" I said motioning to the carcass in front of us. He smiled happily and leaned down opening his perfect lips and placing them near Renesme's bite.

I didn't know hunting could be so erotic but seeing his lips fit perfectly around that lions neck watching him close his eyes enjoying every pull of blood set me on fire.

Edward finished in seconds burying the carcass. He ran up to us and I handed Renesme to him. Edward was a fast runner and I know he wont run fast with Renesme in his arms giving me a chance to run beside him.

"Lets go home" he said smiling he took off at a much slower pace than normally. We were across the river when I heard Edward snarl I felt something plow into my side knocking me 20 feet away from Edward and Renesme. Who the hell would knock me over I flipped on my feet and snarled loudly. When I looked up it was the last person I ever expected.


	18. Chapter 18

I snarled at the last person I ever expected too. Emmett put both hands up in surrender. Looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar

"Why the hell would you do that?" I yelled at him. He was lucky that Renesme was safely in Edward's arms

"I don't know it looked fun at the time" he said shrugging his shoulders. He smiled and he looked just like a teddy bear his cheeks dimpling and making it harder to be angry at him. I couldn't let him off the hook that easily though

"Paybacks a bitch Emmett" he looked frightened at first but then got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Bring it on Bella" he said as he took off towards the rest of the family. I decided to test my shield skills and imagined a clear wall in front of Emmett. A second later I heard a loud crash as Emmett fell on his ass after crashing into my shield. Everyone was silent but me I was rolling on the ground laughing. I was laughing so hard I'm sure the whole town of Forks could hear it. It took a couple of seconds for everyone to take in the scene but once they did they were laughing just as hard as I was.

Emmett had not moved from his spot and sat there looking like a sulking 5 year old and it made me laugh harder.

"What the hell did you do that for Bells?" Everyone had calmed down with a little help from Jasper.

"I don't know it looked fun at the time" Emmett then continued to sulk while my comment brought on another round of laughter from the family. As always the family was breathtaking beautiful but with my vision I could see everything clearer.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's at the house" Alice piped up

"Why?"

"Renesme is half human Bella he didn't want to risk it"

"Oh you told him" I said breathing a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to tell Charlie the whole story

"Not really, Bella we told him he was meeting someone special and that she was half human we didn't tell him anything else"

"Why not"

"We thought you might want to tell him"

"Yeah Yeah" I said great, this is just great.

"Let me do this and then you can bring Renesme in" I said kissing her fragrant forehead and darting off towards the Cullen's front door. I took an unneeded breath and opened the door. Charlie was standing unmoving as a statue. His head snapped up to me and amber eyes met my ruby red ones. I dint think and leapt at Charlie. He tensed for a couple of seconds and then hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry dad" I dry sobbed no tears running down my face

"It's okay Bells" Charlie said trying to sooth me. I thought that Charlie would hat me for what happened to him. I couldn't live with that.

"I. . . I thought that you would hate me" I said still sobbing into his chest. Charlie grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back, staring at me as if he could see right through me.

"Bells I could never hat you, I just wish you would have told me. I would've tried to help"

"You know me dad, I'm stubborn and I was scared, the Cullen's and I were keeping this from you for your own safety. Lotta good that did huh!" I said trying to lighten the mood a little

"You're a danger magnet Bells" we both chuckled at that our moment of seriousness over for now.

"Would you like to meet your grand daughter" I said, Charlie's eyes growing a couple of sizes. I thought that he was going into shock but after the shock started wearing off I could see the anger seeping in. I knew what he was thinking and I couldn't stop him fast enough.

"Dad. . . Dad calm down please and let me explain" Charlie didn't hear a word I said as he darted out the door and made a beeline for Edward. The Cullen family circled Renesme protecting the weakest link I was grateful for this because I had a fight to break up!

Charlie picked Edward up and tossed him like a rag doll into the woods I could hear the trees breaking and the thunderous noises coming from the woods the snarling and growling. This had to stop and it had to stop now!

"How could you" Charlie snarled at Edward as I arrived at the edge of the clearing. Charlie made a lunge for Edward but he moved just as Charlie was about to land. I could tell it was pissing him off each time he missed.

"Edward, Dad you stop this right now" apparently I didn't matter or they were hard of hearing I'm highly doubting the second vampires aren't hard of hearing at all.

"Charlie calm down and we can talk about this" Edward said in a calm voice

"You monster, you don't get to explain things to me you corrupted my daughter, knocked her up and you want me to let you explain everything you have to be out of your mind"

I was getting pissed off, I could let my anger run free now I didn't have to worry about Renesme. I rushed towards Edward and tackled him. I let him get back on his feet but I latched myself onto his body like a shirt.

"Now can we please be civilized I would like to tell my side of the story. Dad I know you're itching to tackle Edward to the ground but over my dead body will that happen. Now listen to me"

"Bella how can you protect him" Charlie asked incredulously

"Dad I was raped" I said in an almost whisper I knew he had heard me though because he stopped breathing and went completely tense right in front of my eyes.

"No" he snarled showing more emotion in these moment than he ever had in my lifetime.

"Who?" Charlie asked switching into cop mode

"James, he was Victoria's mate and friends with Laurent."

"You should've come to me Bells" Charlie said shaking his head back and forth

"And told you what that I was raped by a sadistic vampire and became pregnant only to find out that instead of having 9 months to prepare I only had 3 tops and that I couldn't eat with out a daily intake of blood. I don't think that would have gone over well" Charlie looked halfway between irritated at my rant and amused

"I would've tried Bells, tried to understand"

"I know I'm sorry but I was scared and I didn't know what was going on with me, Edward came into my life and he was my savior and I know now the reason I'm here today my mate my life" I said looking into Edward topaz eyes conveying everything I felt for him Edwards eyes started twinkling.

"Yeah, Yeah" I heard Charlie huff out obviously feeling uncomfortable in this situation.

"Sorry about all of that Edward, you're a good man"

"No harm, No foul, if I'm being honest I probably would've done the same in your position"

"Okay now that we're done discussing this can we go see Renesme now." I said anxious to get back to my daughter she was growing so fast I didn't want to miss a moment.

"I don't know Bells I'm nervous" Charlie said shifting his weight from side to side an old human habit.

"You'll be fine dad, she's fragrant don't get me wrong but once you see her you'll be wrapped around her little finger just like everybody else is"

"Just stay close?"

"Promise" I said I had an idea pop into my head and decided to test my speed and strength against Edward and my Father

"Race Ya" I said bolting and not even giving them a chance to answer. I heard them chuckling as they took off. I could feel them hot on my heels but I pushed myself further my newborn power pulsing through me. I took a leap of faith in my strength and jumped early across the water. I felt like I was flying but in slow motion. I could see the house now. No longer was the family standing outside but I could smell something odd, like wet dog. Who is that?

I went up to the door oblivious to the ones behind me. I opened the door and spotted Jacob, but he wasn't paying any attention to the people in the room, his attention was solely on Renesme he looked like a man seeing the sun for the first time. . . .

OH. . . . . . HELL. . . . . . NO. . . . . .

**Hope you liked it I'm starting on the next chap as soon as possible please review for me. Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

OH……HELL……NO

Out of the corner of my eye I could feel Jasper tense feeling my anger multiply, he tried sending calming waves to me but I pushed them away I didn't want to feel calm right now. Edward was behind me in a second as he gently took Renesme out of my arms

"Rose please take Renesme" he said his voice strained.

"Jacob….Out….Now" I said my teeth clenched. I knew what had happened the moment I walked in the door. Jacob had told me the stories of imprinting. Not on my baby though. Sick perverted dog, how dare he. I ripped my arms out of Edward hold and walked out the door. Slowly might I add. Jacob didn't say anything. I was fuming I probably had smoke coming out of my ears.

"How dare you"

"You know I don't have a choice Bells"

"Find a way, stay away from my little girl"

"I can't" Jacob said looking pained

"Try harder" I snarled out circling around him

"Bella please calm down, I can't help that I imprinted"

"She's just a baby" I said my voice cracking I was angrier than all hell but this upset me too she was just my baby I didn't want anyone taking her away from me.

"I know that Bells do you think for one second that I would still be alive if I was having disgusting thought, Edward would have killed me on the spot. I only want what's best for her" We all wanted what is best for her. I started taking deep breaths though completely un-necessary helped. . . a lot.

"Just. . .Just don't push me Jacob. I'm this close to ripping your head off"

"Alright. . . Alright" he muttered still looking grateful that all of his limbs were still attached.

"Look come back tomorrow. . .okay? I need time to adjust to everything and I cant do that while you're here" Jacob's face looked devastated, but right now I could care less.

"Okay" he sighed dejectedly and took off running into the woods, when I couldn't hear his footfalls anymore I turned back around and spotted my family all watching me in amazement and awe only Rosalie had a look of disgust on her face.

"What?" I asked and if I were still human I would have been beet red.

"You amaze me Bella you're control is absolutely amazing I'm not understanding it" Carlisle said looking curious and confused at the same time.

"Jack may piss me off from time to time but he's still family and I would be upset with myself if I hurt him, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't do that" Everyone still had looks of shock on their faces. Jasper walked forward.

"I have to go" Jasper muttered and bolted into the woods where Jacob had just taken off. Alice flashed me an apologetic look and took off after Jasper.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, love he's just doubting everything he's ever known about newborn vampires, you have so much control and he just had to go rethink everything about newborns"

"Oh" I said still feeling bad that I had made Jasper leave.

"Come on love, let's get inside, Renesme looks ready for a nap and I'm sure everybody could use a break from the drama"

"Oh my baby" I said rushing up to Rose who looked enraptured by her. I gently coaxed her from Rose's arms and made my way inside the house.

"I have something to show you love" Edward said stopping me at the base of the stairs. I gave him a confused look but he looked excited I nodded my head and he motioned for me to follow him. We went up the stairs slower than vampire speed because I didn't want to jostle Renesme around too much. Edward didn't complain, though I know he was itching to go faster. We stopped in front of Edward room. I was confused until he opened the door and I gasped. What used to be Edward's room was now a beautiful nursery covered in soothing pastels of pale yellows, pinks, and purples, a beautiful cherry colored round crib was in the center of the room. Everything was gorgeous. Draped beautifully I could tell Esme's touches from Alice's. Did they do this as I was changing?

"It's so beautiful" I said my eyes filling to the brim. I could cry I would be bawling my eyes out. This was too much. Renesme was still sleeping soundly so I gently laid her down, careful not to wake her. I stepped back from the crib and watched my angel sleep, listening to her fluttering heartbeat, slightly faster than a normal humans. Edward came up behind me and turned me around so that I was face to face with him. His eyes were filled with love and devotion.

"Bella, I love you so much, you know that. I can't wait to do this any longer. I want to be with you for eternity, I can't exist without you, you and Renesme are my reason for being. Isabella Marie Swan will you be my wife? Will you promise to be with me for eternity?" Edward said getting down on one knee, the ring gently held in his hands. I stood there stunned. This was the last thing I ever expected to come pouring out of his beautiful pale pink lips. Could I bee successful in marriage and not end up like Charlie and Renee did? That thought terrified me. I wanted to be with Edward for eternity, he was my true soul-mate and the only father that Renesme would ever know. Edward gently slid the ring on my finger it was a perfect fit. I love Edward so much and I couldn't wait to me Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I was so caught up in our moment that I barely heard Alice's squeal

……… OH NO what have I gotten myself into?…….


	20. Chapter 20

**I cringed at the sound of Alice's squeal. I've unleashed a monster. Edward just chuckled at Alice's reaction, apparently both of them had gotten back. Jasper wasn't upset anymore or at least I hoped so, I couldn't stand seeing any of my family in pain especially if it was because of me. Edward grabbed my hand and we both made our way downstairs at vampire speed might I say. Within seconds we were in front of the family. I seen a flash of black and I was on my back, Damn Alice and her energy. I got back to my feet and squeezed Alice back, she was a ball of energy but she was our ball of energy.**

"**Oh my God Bella, I'm so happy, I cant wait. Oh there is so much to do and the colors and invitations where are you getting married. . ." Alice kept going I glanced at Jasper with a pleading look begging him to calm her. Jasper chuckled and came up behind his wife and lad a hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately Alice started to calm her ramblings of the wedding stopping all together, for that I was thankful for Jaspers power it was a god send with an overactive pixie.**

"**Sorry" Alice said sheepishly**

"**That's alright Alice I want a mall wedding just family nothing to extravagant" I said explaining what I wanted. I didn't want extravagant with hundreds of people I didn't know.**

"**But Bella, this is your wedding it needs to be big"**

"**Don't even try pouting with me Alice, if you try and make this a huge ordeal with hundreds of people I don't know we'll elope in Vegas" Alice looked like she was going to pout again so I made up my mind to go to Vegas and have a corny Elvis impersonator marry us. I heard Alice gasp. Edward was laughing next to me, apparently enjoying the vision that Alice had just had.**

"**Okay, Okay small wedding" Alice grumbled out**

"**Congratulations" Rose said hugging me softly**

"**Yeah man, Edward getting hitched, bout time he finally gets la. . ." Emmett didn't get to finish his sentence because Rosalie smacked him upside his head**

"**Ow Rosie what was that for?" Emmett said pouting**

"**You know exactly what that was for" she said looking annoyed. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on the couch, Rosalie following after him and sitting on his lap. Both of them started sucking face, which was disgusting ugh get a room. Jasper said a quiet congratulations and grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her up to their room, you could hear Alice's tinkling laugh. Edward cringed beside me I guess he could see what was happening. Thank goodness Renesme was sleeping through all of this, she is a heavy sleeper. I wonder when the family is going to be back.**

"**In the morning" Alice screamed out from upstairs. Charlie was still frightened of Renesme afraid that her scent would be too strong in person.**

"**You want to hunt?" I murmured to Edward.**

"**Anything for you love" Edward said and we both darted off not bothering to say goodbye. I inhaled just as we jumped the river and smelled mountain lion scent and Edward since he was trailing closely behind me. I hopped into the trees watching as the lion stalked it's prey, little did he know that he was soon to be my prey. I let a twig snap intentionally and almost laughed at the look of surprise on his face, but I didn't this was my meal and I would enjoy every last drop.**

**The lion acted as natural as it could being face to face with a vampire it tried to fight back taking swipes at me. The swipes of his claws were like caressing hands for all I knew. I was free falling as I dove for the lion. I landed on my feet shaking the forest floor. I snapped it's neck fast and started drinking, the blood didn't taste right but it sure helped with the scratchy burn. I could see Edward watching me his golden eyes darkening by the second. I lifted my head not quite finished and motioned in front of me offering the rest to him. Edward was in front of me in a flash. Edward lowered his head his perfect pink lips parting over the bite that I had made. I could hear him gulping the rest of the blood. I'm sure my eyes were darkening now the way he ate was a turn on and I could feel myself getting turned on I could only imagine what he felt watching me eat. Edward started to come at me on all fours like a predator and its prey me being the helpless prey. Though Edward and I had just hunted our eyes were dark with desire. I leaned forward closing the distance between us and captured his lips tasting the left over lion blood I sucked on his tongue.**

**Rushing warmth traveled to my already heated core. Edward laid his body on mine making the feeling of him on me delicious. The hormones between Edward and I exploded in that moment. All the things that we had been holding back came rushing to us. I knew that we had to stop I just didn't want too. Edward pressed himself against me and I moaned feeling his hardness against my already heated core. Every nerve ending in my body was firing at top speed . Edward leans into me and inhales running his nose from my jaw line down my neck.**

"**I can **_**smell**_** you Isabella" he says his voice like velvet caressing ever so gently over my body making me shudder. Edward rubs his palms over my hardened nipples and I gasp in pleasure.**

"**I want to **_**taste**_** you Isabella" Edward whispers huskily into the shell of my ear making me shudder in pleasure unable to take much more**

"**Edward. . . Please" I moan out my mind not thinking properly enough to be embarrassed. All I know is that I want Edward and I want him now.**

"**Please what my love?" Edward says while slipping my shirt over my head**

"**I. . I. . . Edward" I cry out getting frustrated that I cant think. Edward leans down and captures my nipple into his mouth, I cry out not caring who heard me.**

"**Is this what you want"**

"**God yes. . .more" I moan out. Edward starts unbuttoning my jeans slowly guiding them down my hips. Once Edward was done with my pants he started kissing up my legs while inhaling slowly but deeply. **

"**Oh God Isabella, you **_**smell**_** mouthwatering" Edward said ripping my white lace panties completely off. Edward stopped everything he was doing. I started getting nervous**

"**Edward" I said sounding anxious. I went to cover myself but Edward's hands stopped me from reaching my destination.**

"**Don't ever cover such beauty from me ever" he said his voice slightly demanding but still husky.**

**Edward leaned back down and took a long lick of my folds his tongue flicking over my clit in the process, I let out a startled moan. Edward's tongue was magic working me over and over. Kissing and nibbling in sync with my gasps. I could feel the pressure building up in my lower belly waiting to be released like a rubber band being pulled waiting to be let go. **

**Edward slowly slid a finger into my soaking core my hips started moving with his finger trying anything to fall of the edge into oblivion. Edward gently bit down on my clit, inserted another finger and curled his hand. I screamed out as loud as I could moaning incoherently Edwards name mixed with the jumbles of word that were pouring out of my mouth. Light exploded behind my eyes. I laid on the ground my mind suspended in air I didn't know my name or really even where I was I just knew that if I were to go to heave this would be it.**


	21. Chapter 21

I started coming off my high, I opened my eyelids and found Edward staring intently at me his face still glistening with my juices. I leaned forward and took his bottom lip into my mouth, tasting myself on him, another rush of warmth shot to my nether regions. I wanted so bad for Edward to go down on me again but I knew his erection had to be pretty painful. I sat up farther pushing on Edward's chest while keeping my lips attached to his. I pushed him on his back and broke the connection of our lips. I started kissing down his jaw. I looked up, my eyes had to be hooded in pleasure and lust as were Edwards at this moment.

"Shirt off now" I commanded my voice husky with desire. Edward's eyes widened for a split second shocked from the demanding quality of my voice.

Edward had his shirt of in seconds surprisingly not ripping it in shreds as I would have done. I started kissing his chest running my fingers along his abs enjoying the way his muscles were contracting under my touch. Edward was letting out short shuddering breaths trying to control himself while I had my wicked way with him his fingers digging into the soil. I made my way to his belt buckle slowly undoing it . He slowly lifted his hips helping me in taking off his jeans and boxers in one swipe. Edward was laying before me completely naked in all of his glory. I looked into Edwards eyes and yes I could see the lust clearly the need for passion but there was love always love. I broke eye contact and made my way down his jaw line, perfectly chiseled, making my way down his chest, his abs carved out of stone, but soft to my touch. I let my eyes wonder further down to the perfect 'V' of his hips and about creamed myself it was so perfect I glanced down at his manhood and my eyes widened imperceptibly to a human but Edward caught it. I glanced back up and he had his signature smirk on his face.

"Like what you see" he said his voice sounding like liquid hot sex pouring over my skin.

"HmmMmm" I said and to wipe the smug look off of his face I leaned down at vampire speed and took his dick into my mouth. Edward jumped in surprise the smug look completely off of his face I smiled around his cock enjoying that I could get that kind of a reaction out of him. I sat back up and gave my own smug smirk back Edward was too far gone too notice and just moaned. I seen his dick glistening from my mouth and the pre-cum that was making its way to the tip. His dick was calling to me so I made my way slowly to the tip and wrapped my lips around it running my tongue across the slit of his cock tasting the clear liquid. Hmm it is delicious. I wanted more. I could hear Edward moaning out my name and grunting choice expletives while I was pumping his cock. While sucking on the head andbtasting more delicious pre cum this was like liquid candy to me and Edward didn't seemed to be minding at all. His grunts started to sound painful. I knew that's when he needed to cum.

I removed my hand from his shaft and gently cupped his balls my mouth diving down on Edwards cock deep-throating him feeling his dick hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck Bella" Edward said his cock spasming, I could feel his cum gliding down my throat the taste of his cock still in my mouth I glanced at Edward and his face displayed pure euphoria. I felt like a whole woman, a woman that was ready, willing, and able to please her man.

Edward and I stayed cuddled up until the sun started rising. I knew we had to get back home, but you could tell that to Edward and I didn't hunt.

"I could stay like this forever" I said trying to sit up, but Edward kept me held down.

"Me too my love, me too"

"Edward we need to get up, get dressed and have a quick hunt. Alice said that the family is going to be back, and plus I want to see Renesme"

I said explaining all of my reasons for us getting up. Edward groaned and rolled over. I couldn't help but admire his ass it was perfection. I got up and started looking for my clothes, my lace panties were completely shredded so I put on my clothes sans the panties. I stuck the undies in my picked and turned around to find Edward staring at me.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Long enough to know that I like you better naked" Edward said a sexy smirk gracing his features.

"Ha. . . Ha" I said sarcastically "Lets get this done with" I said grabbing his hand and all but dragging him beside me. Edward took down 2 deer, a buck and a doe. I took down a doe. Once Edward and I were satisfied in the hunger department we took off for home.

We arrived just before Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie. Renesme was sitting in Rosalie's lap her curls being gently brushed. Esme and Carlisle came rushing in going to Renesme and giving her hugs and kisses. Charlie stood frozen at the door unmoving and not breathing. Jasper was by him in a flash as was I.

"Dad you'll be alright, yes Renesme smells good but I know you wont do anything" I said placing my hand on Charlie's, trying to convey to him that I trust him.

Charlie inhaled tentatively through his nose. Alice was paused near Renesme looking into the future and Edward was reading her thoughts looking with her while also keeping tabs on Charlie's thought processes at the same time. Charlie stiffened at Renesme's scent but didn't stop taking small breaths through his nose. You could smell the human in her blood, but underneath the scent of human was the sweet vampire smell making her cent bearable. Charlie must of realized this too he was only taking short breaths still trying to desensitize and get used to her lovely scent.

"Are you okay?" I asked Charlie he looked fine his eyes were still golden not black with thirst. I rushed over too Renesme and picked her up cuddling with her for a couple of seconds before going back in front of Charlie. Renesme pressed her hand against my cheek trying to communicate with me.

'Grandpa' she thought to me through the contact of her hand

"Yes Grandpa" I said smiling lightly at my dad. Charlie beamed at Renesme already wrapped around her little finger. Renesme then reached out towards my dad and everybody tensed waiting to see what Charlie was going to do. Charlie reached his arms out looking at me for permission. I nodded, I trusted Charlie. I turned toward Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

Charlie and Renesme were in there own little world and had been that way for hours. Edward and I stayed in the same position, Edward most likely reading Charlie's thoughts along with what Renesme was saying back to him. Edward tensed and I thought it was about Renesme and Charlie I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard a knock on the door, then I smelled werewolf and tensed to. Jacob was the last person I wanted to deal with today. Ugh could this day get any worse.

**Sorry I was a day late hubby wouldn't go to sleep. Hope you enjoy R&R please if there are grammar errors or spelling sorry I don't have help.**


End file.
